Beautiful Lie
by NayannaR
Summary: Une cheerios crainte et respectée. Une punk aux cheveux rose. Une artiste qui préfère la photographie à la popularité. Tellement différentes et pourtant unies par une chose. Leur nom de famille.
1. Prologue : Charlie

**Bon alors, avant de commencer mon histoire, quelques petites précisions :**

**- au niveau physique : Quinn à l'apparence de la Quinn de la saison 3 dans son uniforme de cheerios, c'est-à-dire les cheveux mi-courts attachés ; Charlie à l'apparence de Sarah Hart dans I Am Number 4, cheveux longs et ondulés ;**** Jules à l'apparence de Quinn en début de saison 3, cheveux courts et rose **

**- au niveau des relations entre les personnages de la série : la relation Quinn/Rachel ressemble à celle qu'elles ont au début de la première saison (slushies, insultes, etc) pour ce qui est de Brittany et Santana, elles partagent une simple amitié fusionnelle (désolée pour les fans de Brittana, j'en suis une aussi, mais pour le besoin de la fiction il n'y aura pas d'histoire d'amour entre elles)**

**- les trois premiers chapitres sont à peu près les mêmes scènes vues respectivement par les points de vue de Charlie, Quinn et Jules. Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez cela un peu répétitif mais je fais cela pour poser les relations entre les sœurs et je ne pense pas faire cela dans les chapitres d'après, sauf exception**

**- merci à ma béta qui m'a beaucoup aidé :)**

**Voilà, bonne lecture ou je l'espère en tout cas :D**

* * *

POV Charlie

« Baisse ta fichue musique, Jules »

Les mots de Quinn n'ont même pas le temps de mourir sur ses lèvres que la chanson résonne encore plus fort dans la voiture. Je tourne légèrement la tête vers Jules et malgré ses cheveux roses qui lui masquent une partie du visage, j'aperçois son sourire en coin. Je ne sais pas ce que ça lui apporte de plus de la pousser à bout, mais elle à toujours le mot ou le geste pour réussir son coup. Et comme à chaque fois, Quinn prend la mouche. Son bras se glisse entre nos deux sièges jusqu'à l'autoradio et appuie sur le bouton off. Dommage, j'aimais bien cette musique. Elle se rassoit immédiatement en poussant un soupir de colère mais Jules semble avoir envie de jouer encore un peu avec elle.

« Bah alors Quinnie d'amour, on n'aime pas la bonne musique ? »

Un sifflement de colère se fait entendre du siège arrière et j'ai une affreuse envie de rire à l'utilisation du surnom. Mais n'étant que rarement prise pour cible, je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer les foudres d'une de mes sœurs. Je me contente donc de me mordre la lèvre et de regarder le paysage à travers la fenêtre de la voiture en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans mon siège. Je laisse mes pensées dérivées vers mes souvenirs de vacances et le soleil du Mexique. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me mettre en tête que c'est la rentrée et surtout notre dernière année à McKinley. Non pas que je n'ai pas envie de quitter le lycée mais tous mes amis sont là-bas, enfin mes deux seuls vrais amis, et je sais qu'à la fin de l'été prochain, nous serons tous partis à travers le pays. Même nous trois, les triplés Fabray, allons finir par être séparées et cela me donne encore moins envie d'entrer en Senior Year. Malheureusement les murs de McKinley sont déjà visibles et nous nous en rapprochons inéluctablement.

Nous entrons dans le parking du lycée alors que les insultes de Quinn et Jules retentissent encore dans la voiture. Cette dernière a à peine éteint le moteur que j'ouvre la portière et sors hors du véhicule, ne pouvant pas supporter une seconde de plus leurs disputes incessantes et souvent assez violentes. Mon sac sur l'épaule, je commence à me diriger d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment quand deux mains m'attrapent par les hanches. Un souffle chaud viens me chatouiller l'oreille.

« Kaltxì Charlie »

Je ris en reconnaissant la voix et surtout le langage utilisé. Je me retourne pour faire face à un blond dont la bouche surdimensionnée est étirée en un immense sourire que je lui rend.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Sam ! Mais évite de me parler en Na'vi au lycée, on va finir par aggraver notre réputation de geek. »

Son rire communicatif me résonne aux oreilles et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'accompagner. Il finit par reprendre sa respiration et, à ma grande surprise, m'attire plus près de lui. Ses yeux chocolat m'observent intensément, semblant attendre quelque chose de ma part. Il ne trouve pas la réponse qu'il cherche mais il semble prendre une décision. Et puis, comme dans un cauchemar, j'aperçois son visage se rapprocher lentement du mien avant que ses lèvres ne rencontrent les miennes. Je me fige, incapable de bouger ou de prononcer un mot. Quelques secondes passent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne fasse un geste. Sam s'écarte légèrement de moi en fronçant les sourcils. Il se met à chuchoter, un air perdu sur le visage.

« Bah ? C'est pas ce qu'on avait convenu pendant les vacances ? T'as changé d'avis ? »

Notre conversation d'il y a quelques semaines me revient à l'esprit et je lance un sourire nerveux au grand blond.

« Non non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. C'est juste que c'est un peu … étrange. »

Il me sourit doucement et passe une main sur ma joue. Il joue son rôle à la perfection, son geste tranchant avec la conversation qui nous anime.

« Je sais, cela me fait aussi bizarre qu'à toi. Mais tes sœurs nous regardent depuis tout à l'heure, donc tu vas devoir jouer le jeu si tu veux pas être grillée dès le premier jour. »

Je tourne discrètement la tête vers l'endroit que j'ai quitté il y a peu. En effet, j'aperçois Jules qui fume nonchalamment sa cigarette contre le capot de la voiture, le regard fixé vers nous et, un peu plus loin, Quinn, dont les épaules sont entourées par l'immense bras de Finn, qui nous observe elle aussi. Je fronce le nez de dégout à cette dernière vision, ne comprenant toujours pas comment elle fait pour sortir avec un garçon qui pourrait être le croisement d'un âne et d'une baleine. Lorsque le monstre en question se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur ma sœur, je fais de nouveau face à Sam et hausse les épaules, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Après tout, s'il le faut … Je passe donc mes bras autour de son cou musclé avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui l'embrasse, plus longtemps que la première fois, laissant voir à mes deux sœurs mon nouveau « copain ». Au fond, il reste pourtant mon meilleur ami. Le baiser se prolonge quelques minutes et même si je n'y prend pas un réel plaisir, je finis presque par m'habituer à la sensation étrange de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ses mains sur mes hanches et mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je sais que nous donnons l'image du couple parfait, qui se retrouve après de longues vacances.

« Eh bien Quinn, tu nous avais pas dis que ta sœur se tapait Trouty Mouth ! »

J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a jeté un saut d'eau glacé sur la tête lorsque je reconnais la voix qui s'est élevée à quelques mètres de nous. Je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder, je sais sur qui mes yeux vont tomber. Santana Lopez, bras droit de la capitaine des Cheerios, l'équipe de cheerleader de McKinley, soit de ma propre sœur. Je n'entends pas la réponse de Quinn, trop occupée à essayer de ne pas tourner le regard vers la latine qui continue de rire haut et fort. Je clos mes paupières, me concentrant sur les battements de mon cœur et le parfum du blond contre lequel je suis collée. Sam doit sentir mon malaise car il fait un pas en arrière et ses mains s'écartent de mes hanches pour venir doucement ranger une mèche de mes longs cheveux blonds derrière mon oreille. Son geste est tendre et attentionné, comme toujours. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète réellement pour moi et ses yeux me demandent silencieusement si je souhaite partir. Sans un mot, je lui prend la main et l'entraîne avec moi à l'intérieur du lycée.

* * *

Les couloirs sont pleins à craquer de lycéens discutant de leurs vacances et de nouveaux élèves qui semblent complètement perdus dans les dédales du bâtiment. Alors que nous arrivons enfin à nos casiers, nos deux noms retentissent derrière nous. Nous nous retournons pour nous retrouver devant un asiatique au sourire étincelant. Les deux garçons se serrent la main alors que je l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Salut Mike. Si content que ça de reprendre les cours ? »

« Pas vraiment mais regardez, j'ai été chercher vos emplois du temps et on a quasiment tous nos cours ensemble ! »

Ils nous tend deux feuilles de papier que nous regardons avec attention. En effet, la plupart de nos classes sont communes et je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire aussi brillant que celui de Mike. C'est peut-être la dernière année où nous sommes tous les trois réunis mais au moins nous allons passer un maximum de temps ensemble et rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir. Je tourne le poignet afin de voir combien de temps ils nous restent avant le premier cours mais la sonnerie me devance. Je soupire, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de recommencer le rythme des cours alors que je viens de retrouver Sam et Mike. Je jette un coup d'oeil sur le papier que je tiens encore entre mes doigts. Anglais. Bon, le point positif est que l'on commence par ma matière préférée, un moyen de se consoler un peu. Sam me reprend la main pour nous diriger vers notre salle et je vois les yeux de Mike se poser sur nos doigts entrelacés avant de venir se plonger dans les miens, me lançant un regard empreint de curiosité. Je hausse les épaules, accompagnant mon geste d'un sourire désabusé. Il semble se contenter de cette réponse.

* * *

La dernière heure de cours de la matinée semble interminable alors que M. Shuester, notre professeur d'espagnol, tente lamentablement de nous expliquer la différence entre ser et estar. A côté de moi, Sam a complètement lâché et dessine sur son cahier ce qui ressemble vaguement à un Pikachu. Je met un main devant ma bouche, cachant mon sourire amusé au jeune blond. Puis je me met à regarder distraitement autour de moi. La plupart des autres élèves dorment sur leur table ou discutent sans se préoccuper du professeur qui gesticule devant le tableau. J'aperçois Jules tout au fond de la salle, comme à son habitude, en train de rouler une cigarette, laissant quelques brins de tabac sur ses feuilles vierges. Ses gestes semblent automatiques alors qu'elle est perdue dans ses pensées. Elle reprend contact avec la réalité après quelques secondes et lève soudainement la tête avant de m'apercevoir. Elle hausse les sourcils puis me lance un sourire complice. Même si je m'entend relativement bien avec Quinn, j'ai toujours eu un lien particulier avec Jules. Aux yeux de nos parents, nous sommes les deux « ratées » de la famille, toujours dans l'ombre de notre sœur ainée, même si ce n'est que de quelques minutes, ce qui nous a toujours rapproché. Mais contrairement à ma sœur rebelle, je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'essayer de changer les choses ou simplement de me faire remarquer un peu plus. Je suis et resterais seulement la sœur de Quinn Fabray, la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Mais après tout, je préfère rester transparente dans ce petit lycée perdu dans l'Ohio, je me sens déjà assez différence comme cela.

« Mlle Fabray ? ¿ puede repetir la pregunta y la respuesta? »

Jules et moi nous tournons d'un seul bloc vers , incapable de savoir laquelle de nous il interroge. Malheureusement ses yeux rencontrent les miens et je rougis, gênée.

« Charlotte Fabray »

Je fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il prononce entièrement mon prénom mais n'en fait pas tout un cas comme l'aurais fait mon autre sœur. Je déglutis difficilement et pousse les lunettes que je porte en classe un peu plus loin sur mon nez. Je cherche la dernière phrase qu'il a dit, mais en vain. J'ouvre la bouche, m'apprêtant à sortir la première phrase qui me vient à l'esprit mais un chuchotement derrière moi me coupe. La voix de Quinn me dicte ce que viens de dire le professeur dans un espagnol parfait. J'écoute avec attention puis répète dans un accent que je n'espère pas ridicule.

« ¿Dónde está Brian? Brian está en la cocina »

Le professeur hoche la tête, un sourire aux lèvres avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le reste de la classe et de continuer son cours. Les joues encore cramoisies , je me tourne le plus discrètement possible. Le visage de ma sœur porte un sourire légèrement condescendant et je sais exactement ce qu'elle pense. Petite Charlie à encore besoin d'aide. J'essaye de faire abstraction de cela, comme toujours et lui chuchote un merci qui reste sincère malgré tout. Elle hoche simplement la tête en réponse et je reprends ma position, sans noter les deux autres cheerleaders qui m'observent à la dérobée.


	2. Prologue : Quinn

**Premièrement, un grand merci pour les reviews et les fav/alert story, ca m'a fait extrêmement plaisir et c'est vraiment motivant ! :)**

**Deuxièmement, j'ajoute quelques petites précisions que j'ai oublié dans le premier chapitre :**

**Quinn n'a jamais eu de relation avec Puck et n'a donc jamais été enceinte. Finn n'est jamais sortit avec Rachel. Je n'ai pas encore décidé s'il va y avoir du Mike/Tina et Sam/Mercedes donc ce sera surprise :P**

**Les membres du Glee club sont : Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Finn, Tina, Artie, Sugar, Rory. Les autres membres nécessaires pour les compétitions ne seront sans doutes pas nommés ou seront des personnages inventés. (Sam, Mike et Puck n'en font donc pas partit)**

**Voilà, si j'ai encore oublié quelque chose, vous le saurez sans doutes dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

POV Quinn

Je resserre une dernière fois ma queue de cheval alors que Jules met en marche le moteur. Immédiatement, les premières notes de _Beautiful Lie_ résonne dans la voiture. Fort. Beaucoup trop fort pour un matin. Je lisse les bords de ma jupe sur mes jambes d'un air agacé.

« Baisse ta fichue musique, Jules »

J'avoue ne pas vraiment m'attendre à ce qu'elle s'exécute mais je ne peux retenir un grognement de colère lorsque la musique se fait de plus en plus forte. Sans chercher à argumenter plus longtemps, je me penche et éteints l'autoradio avant de reprendre ma place sans dire un mot. Très vite la voix de Jules s'élève et son ton me donne envie de la frapper.

« Bah alors Quinnie d'amour, on n'aime pas la bonne musique ? »

Je frissonne de colère à l'utilisation du surnom que seule notre mère à la permission de prononcer. Et à vrai dire, j'aime beaucoup cette chanson, mais le fait de pouvoir aimer une chose que ma sœur écoute me répugne au possible. Je serre les dents et respire lentement afin d'essayer de me calmer mais une autre phrase trouve tout de même la sortit entre mes lèvres.

« Désolée de ne pas aimer ta musique de barbare, Juliette »

Je la vois se figer à mes mots et un sourire victorieux se dessine sur mon visage. Elle n'est pas la seule à savoir sur quels boutons appuyer pour la pousser à bout. Je sais qu'elle est à deux doigts d'arrêter la voiture et de me demander de sortir mais elle se contente de me lancer un regard noir au travers du rétroviseur en serrant le volant de toutes ses forces.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ... »

Son ton est dur et je sens la haine dans ses paroles. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi elle détestait tellement son prénom mais le prononcer à voix haute la mettait toujours dans cet état. Même les professeurs avaient pris l'habitude de l'appeler Jules afin d'éviter toute saute d'humeur.

Les insultes continuent de fuser alors que nous avançons rapidement vers McKinley. Entre deux haussements de voix, je pose le regard sur Charlie qui ne dit rien depuis tout à l'heure. Elle a toujours été l'exact opposée de Jules et moi : complètement transparente. Elle est très souvent accompagnée de Mike et Sam, ou alors seule avec un livre ou son appareil photo. Tout le monde la connait mais personne ne la voit. Tout le monde sait que Charlie est notre sœur, mais personne ne fait attention à elle. Du moment qu'elle ne me fasse pas d'ombre comme Jules et son look de punk ratée. Je reporte mon attention sur cette dernière, lui lançant une nouvelle remarque acerbe alors qu'elle gare la voiture près du bâtiment.

Je sors de la voiture sans même prendre la peine d'écouter l'insulte de Jules et j'aperçois une silhouette gigantesque s'approcher de moi. Je reconnais immédiatement Finn et m'approche de lui, un sourire accroché au visage. Je sens ses bras encercler ma taille alors que les miens viennent s'enrouler autour de son cou avant de déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. J'aime notre couple, j'aime le pouvoir qu'il nous apporte, j'aime Finn. Tout est si facile avec lui, il suffit de savoir quoi lui dire et quoi faire pour que tout soit parfait. Il me sourit tendrement alors que je passe mes doigts sur son visage.

« Hey toi »

Au lieu de lui répondre, je me contente de poser de nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes avant d'attraper sa main. La plupart des élèves sont déjà rentré dans McKinley et il est temps de faire mon entrée. Je commence à l'attirer vers le bâtiment mais une drôle de vision attire mon regard. Je m'arrête immédiatement et Finn est obligé de faire un pas de côté pour ne pas me marcher dessus. Charlie est quelques mètres plus loin, dans les bras de Sam, beaucoup plus proches qu'à leur habitude. Elle ne semble pourtant pas très à l'aise alors qu'ils chuchotent avec insistance. Puis, à ma grande surprise, elle se penche pour l'embrasser. J'hausse un sourcil et un sourire amusé glisse sur mon visage. Moi qui me demandais quand est-ce qu'on allait la voir embrasser un des deux. Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçois Jules qui les regardes d'un air étonné. Mon regard se baisse sur la tenue de celle-ci et je plisse le nez, dégoutée. Depuis son entrée au lycée, elle s'est mise à s'habiller comme une Barbie droguée et grunge, les cheveux roses vifs n'arrangeant rien. J'en ai presque honte de porter le même nom qu'elle.

« Eh bien Quinn, tu nous avais pas dis que ta sœur se tapait Trouty Mouth ! »

J'arrive difficilement à ne pas sursauter à la soudaine voix de Santana qui vient de faire son apparition, mais je réussis à ne pas trop montrer ma surprise. Mes yeux viennent à la rencontre des siens et je remarque immédiatement que son petit doigt est accroché à celui de Brittany, qui à un air rêveur sur le visage. Apparemment rien n'a changé depuis l'année dernière. Je retourne mon attention vers le couple de blonds et répond à la latine.

« J'en suis la première surprise. »

Elle hausse les épaules d'un air désinvolte alors que la grande blonde fait un commentaire comparant Charlie à un dauphin. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, étant habituée aux divagations de Brittany. Je ne fais même pas attention au sourire amusé que fait Santana en réponse à notre amie, alors que je reprend mon chemin vers le lycée suivit des deux autres cheerleaders. Finn quant à lui est partit rejoindre quelques membres de son équipe de foot.

* * *

Les mains sur les hanches et la tête haute, je traverse le couloir remplis d'élèves. Santana et Brittany ne sont plus collées l'une à l'autre et se tiennent de chaque côté de moi, légèrement en retrait. La blonde regarde les autres adolescents un grand sourire aux lèvres mais la latine porte le même air conquérant que moi. Chaque élève à ce même regard d'admiration, d'envie et de crainte en nous voyant arriver et ils n'hésitent pas à s'écarter de notre route, voulant à tout prix éviter d'énerver l'une d'entre nous. Quelques première année trouvent tout de même le moyen de passer un peu trop près de Santana. Celle-ci en attrape un par le col et lui souffle quelques mots à l'oreille. Quand je vois son visage blêmir et ses genoux trembler, un air satisfait se dessine sur mon visage. Je pense qu'il a compris que personne ne se met en travers de notre chemin.

Une fois proche de nos casiers, j'aperçois Finn, adossé au mur, qui nous regarde avec une pointe d'admiration dans le regard. Une fois à sa hauteur, je viens de nouveau l'embrasser chastement et essaye de faire abstraction des gloussements de Santana et Brittany. Je sens les mains de Finn me repousser légèrement et un papier atterrit entre mes doigts. Je le regarde avec étonnement alors qu'il me lance un grand sourire.

« J'ai été te chercher ton emploi du temps ! »

Je lui murmure un merci et mes yeux scrutent la feuille. Entre les cours et les entrainements de Cheerios, je risque de n'avoir que très peu de temps pour moi. La pensée de ne pas avoir à être trop souvent en compagnie de Jules à la maison me console un peu. Je me retourne vers mes deux amies qui ont aussi leurs emplois du temps. J'arque un sourcil et Santana répond à ma question implicite.

« Karofsky peut être très serviable quand on sait certaines choses »

Je hoche la tête, peu intéressée de savoir ce qu'elle a sur le footballeur. Je leur tend la main et elles me donnent leur papier sans un mot. J'observe leurs emplois du temps avec attention et me rend compte que beaucoup de nos classes sont communes. Mes yeux se stoppent sur l'emploi du temps de Santana et j'esquisse un sourire.

« Tu as pris espagnol ? »

« C'est des points faciles et trois heures de sieste en plus par semaine »

Je secoue la tête. La latine est une des meilleures élèves de l'école mais elle préfère perdre son temps dans une matière qui lui enseigne sa langue natale plutôt que de s'intéresser à autre chose. Je ne la comprendrais jamais. Je ne sais même pas si elle désire aller à l'Université l'année prochaine ou rester coincer ici. Je leur rends leur papier et prends mes affaires dans mon casier alors que la sonnerie retentit dans le couloir, annonçant le début de notre dernière année à McKinley. Mon année.

* * *

Mon regard est tourné vers mais mon esprit est complètement ailleurs. Plutôt que d'écouter son accent à couper au couteau, je préfère laisser mon esprit organiser la soirée de fin d'année. Je vois déjà les grandes affiches où Finn et moi sommes représentés, magnifiques, sans un seul défaut. Le soir du bal je porterais cette robe bleue qui me va si bien. Mes cheveux seront relevés en un chignon, laissant seulement quelques mèches s'échappées, afin de mettre en valeur mon visage. Lorsque je sortirais de ma chambre, enfin prête, Finn m'attendra en costume en bas de l'escalier, les yeux posés sur moi comme si j'étais la plus belle chose qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Il m'offrira des fleurs et ma mère nous prendra en photo. Je sais déjà que nous serons parfaits. Il m'emmènera jusqu'au lycée dans une superbe voiture et lorsque nous descendrons, tous les regards seront tournés vers moi. Nous danserons jusqu'à l'annonce des résultats de roi et reine de promo. Sans aucune surprise, nous serons élus à tour de rôle. Je deviendrais reine de McKinley. Cette année est mon année.

« Mlle Fabray ? ¿ puede repetir la pregunta y la respuesta? »

La voix de M. Shue me sort immédiatement de ma rêverie. Lorsqu'il prononce le prénom de Charlie, je soupire, soulagée mais m'aperçoit vite que ma sœur commence à paniquer. A mon grand étonnement, je vois Santana se pencher pour lui souffler la réponse mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, je lui donne un coup de coude qui la stoppe dans son geste. Elle me regarde, étonnée et agacée.

« Donne moi la réponse »

Elle fronce les sourcils mais ne pose pas de question et s'empresse de me répéter ce que vient de dire le professeur. J'hoche la tête pour la remercier et me penche vers Charlie qui est passée au rouge écarlate. Ma voix se fait murmure et je lui souffle la réponse avec mon plus bel accent.

« ¿Dónde está Brian? Brian está en la cocina »

Son espagnol n'est pas très bon mais Shuester semble s'en contenter et se désintéresse aussitôt d'elle. Lorsqu'elle sent qu'il ne la regarde plus, elle se tourne vers moi et me remercie dans un chuchotement. Je lui lance un sourire arrogant alors qu'elle se met de nouveau face au tableau. Charlie est la plus petite de nous trois, même si ce n'est que de quelques minutes seulement, et je n'aime pas perdre une occasion de lui montrer qu'elle a besoin de moi. Je sais que si elle le voulait, elle pourrait être aussi populaire que moi, mais je n'ai surtout pas envie qu'elle me face de l'ombre. Il est donc important qu'elle comprenne que je suis et que je resterais supérieure à elle dans certains domaines. Même s'il s'agit seulement d'espagnol.


	3. Prologue : Jules

**Voilà la dernière partie du prologue, en espérant que cela n'a pas été trop répétitif. Au prochain update, l'histoire commencera vraiment et il y aura le point de vue d'au moins deux des trois sœurs mais de scène différente (je sais pas si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mais au pire, vous verrez x). En attendant, bonne lecture et encore merci pour les reviews qui motivent vraiment :)**

* * *

POV Jules

Je balance mon sac dans le coffre sans ménagement avant de faire le tour de la voiture. Je m'installe au volant et pousse un long soupir alors que Charlie prend place à côté de moi et que Quinn monte à l'arrière. Putain de rentrée. Lorsque je démarre le moteur, le CD de _30 Seconds To Mars_ se met en marche et je me sens un peu mieux.

« Baisse ta fichue musique, Jules »

Il faut forcément que cette petite conne de Quinn la ramène. N'étant pas d'humeur à la laisser gagner, mes doigts glissent sur le bouton de volume et immédiatement, la chanson résonne plus fort dans l'habitacle. Je n'ai même pas besoin de regarder au travers du rétroviseur pour savoir que j'ai réussi à la foutre en rogne. Et cela me met étrangement de bonne humeur. J'en profite pour en rajouter une couche lorsqu'elle se penche pour éteindre l'autoradio.

« Bah alors Quinnie d'amour, on n'aime pas la bonne musique ? »

A côté de moi, je vois Charlie se retenir de sourire et je sais que je viens de pousser mon autre sœur à bout. Je sens sa respiration sifflante et sa réponse ne tarde pas à venir.

« Désolée de ne pas aimer ta musique de barbare, Juliette »

Je vais la tuer, littéralement. Mon pied se pose sur le frein et je suis à deux doigts de piler et de la sortir afin de lui enlever cet horrible petit sourire satisfait du visage. Un œil au beurre noir irait parfaitement avec son uniforme.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ... »

Je hais mon prénom depuis que je sais que c'est _lui_ qui l'a choisit. Depuis l'année dernière, après mon changement d'apparence, _il_ a décidé de renier mon existence et je n'ose même pas repenser à toutes les horreurs qu'il m'a sortit. _Petite trainée_. Je ne considère même plus cet homme comme mon père. Quinn ne sait rien de la dispute qui nous a animé un soir, au point que je le haïsse de tout mon être, mais elle sait que je ne veux plus que l'on utilise mon prénom. J'essaye tout de même de me calmer, elle ne vaut pas le coup que je perde mon sang froid. Je sers donc le volant de toute mes force, jusqu'à faire blanchir mes articulations, afin de faire redescendre ma colère. Mais un flot d'insultes m'échappe et Quinn n'attend pas pour y répondre. Le chemin jusqu'à McKinley se fait dans la dispute. Je jette de temps en temps un coup d'oeil à Charlie qui semble encore dans son monde.

Je me gare sur le parking face au bâtiment et sors du véhicule en lançant un dernier nom rabaissant à madame la reine, juste pour la forme avant d'aller chercher mon sac. Je tourne les yeux lorsque son immonde petit copain la rejoint afin de m'épargner une vision d'horreur. Je m'adosse contre le capot de la voiture et sors mon paquet de tabac afin de rouler une cigarette. Alors que j'humidifie la feuille, mon regard capte un nouveau couple. Je fronce les sourcils lorsque je crois reconnaître les deux têtes blondes. Charlie est dans les bras de Sam, en pleine discussion. J'allume ma cigarette, observant toujours l'étrange spectacle et je manque de m'étouffer lorsqu'elle se penche pour l'embrasser longuement. J'avoue l'imaginer plutôt avec Mike qui a un QI un peu plus élevé, mais après tout, il forme un couple pas trop moche, même si elle ne semble pas très à l'aise.

« Eh bien Quinn, tu nous avais pas dis que ta sœur se tapait Trouty Mouth ! »

Je tourne la tête afin de regarder sans aucune retenue les longues jambes musclées et finement dessinées des deux cheerleaders qui viennent de rejoindre Quinn. J'ai une haine profonde pour les Cheerios mais je dois reconnaître que si je pouvais, je m'en taperais bien une. Mais plus hétéros qu'elles, on ne fait pas. Quoique, j'ai toujours eu des doutes sur ces deux là. Mes yeux continuent de glisser sur leurs corps quand un poing dans mon épaule me sort de ma contemplation.

« Je sais pas qui est le pervers qui a inventé ses jupes, mais je pense qu'on devrait aller le remercier, tu crois pas ? »

Je lance un sourire carnassier au jeune homme qui vient de faire son apparition près de moi, lui aussi assis sur le capot. Il sort une cigarette qu'il glisse entre ses lèvres et cherche quelque chose dans ses poches.

« Salut Puck, du feu ? »

Il hoche la tête et prend le briquet que je lui tends avant d'allumer sa clope. Il me le redonne en expirant un nuage de fumée.

« Bon, c'est la rentrée, on fait quoi ? On rackette un nouveau ? … Ou alors on va aux toilettes et tu laisses le Puckosaure s'occuper de toi ? »

Je hausse les sourcils devant son sourire plus que suggestif. Je un rire m'échappe puis je me laisse glisser du capot de la voiture afin de me mettre debout. Je jette mon mégot par terre sans prendre la peine de l'éteindre et fait signe de la tête au garçon qui semble attendre ma réponse.

« Je pensais plutôt aller slushier un des membres du Glee Club, histoire de leur souhaiter une bonne année. »

Je commence à marcher vers le bâtiment et voyant qu'il ne me suit pas, je lance une dernière phrase par dessus mon épaule.

« Pour le reste, on verra plus tard si t'es sage »

Lorsque j'entend ses pas dans mon dos, un sourire satisfait se dessine sur mes lèvres et je me demande qui va être notre première victime de l'année.

* * *

Un gobelet glacé dans la main, Puck et moi nous dirigeons droit vers notre souffre-douleur préféré. Il est au bout du couloir mais dès qu'ils nous aperçoit, il fait péniblement demi-tour afin d'essayer de nous échapper. Seulement, nous sommes plus rapides et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes derrière lui. Puck attrape son siège et le force à se diriger vers un coin un peu plus esseulé. Il finit par le retourner afin qu'il puisse nous faire face. Un grand sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres lorsque je vois son visage apeuré.

« Eh bien Abrahams, tu ne veux pas recevoir ton cadeau de rentrée ? »

Ma main passe passe au dessus de son crâne et doucement, tout doucement, je renverse le contenu du verre sur sa tête. Je prend mon temps afin qu'il puisse sentir chaque morceau de glace sur sa peau. Lorsque mon gobelet est vide, Puck prend le sien et en lance le liquide sans ménagement sur le visage d'Artie.

« C'est la fin des vacances, looser »

Nous lui rions méchamment au nez avant de partir dans l'autre sens pour retrouver la foule d'élève. Une paire d'yeux chocolat capte mon attention et un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Nous la rejoignons afin de lui dire bonjour. Mis-à-part Quinn, Santana, Brittany et la Chose, c'est bien la seule membre du Glee club que nous épargnons.

« Hey Mini Berry »

Ses mains sur les hanches et ses sourcils froncés ne présagent rien de bon. Puck, comme à son habitude, préfère se défiler.

« Je vais chercher nos emplois du temps, je te rejoins plus tard. »

Il part sans se retourner, me laissant avec la diva qui n'a pas l'air très contente. Il me le payera. La jeune brune me montre Artie qui roule un peu plus loin, se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

« On est en Senior, Jules, il est vraiment temps que vous arrêtiez avec ça ! »

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux alors que j'essaye de m'empêcher de rigoler. Elle me fait vraiment rire quand elle se met en colère.

« Oh ça va Rach', on fait ça pour s'amuser un peu dans ce lycée de merde »

Elle croise les bras alors qu'une expression blessée passe sur son visage.

« Ca n'a rien d'amusant d'être slushié, crois moi ... »

Au moment où elle me dit ça, je vois ma sœur et ses deux inséparables cheerios traverser le couloir comme si elles étaient les reines du lycée. Je secoue la tête, désespérée par l'attitude de ma sœur. Cela fait deux ans qu'elle s'amuse à terroriser Rachel et que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Du moins je sais que Berry était proche de Finn en première année mais elle a vite compris qu'on ne marchait pas sur les plates bandes de Quinn. Mais quel besoin de s'acharner sur elle encore deux ans après ? Je dois avouer qu'il y a encore six mois, je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. Mais lorsque je suis tombée sur elle pendant les vacances, j'ai appris à la connaître et à l'apprécier. La première fois que je lui ai vraiment parlé, j'étais au super marché pour acheter de la bière. A vrai dire, c'est surtout elle qui m'a adressé la parole pour me demander si je savais où se trouvait les disques. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai accompagné jusqu'au rayon musique mais en parlant avec elle sur le chemin, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'était pas aussi chiante qu'elle en avait l'air. J'ai finit par l'inviter à passer la soirée avec Puck et moi et à la fin de l'été nous étions amis. Il est donc hors de question que Quinn continue encore ses conneries en Senior Year.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça … Je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas cette année … »

Je me tourne de nouveau vers elle mais elle ne me regarde pas. Ses yeux fixés sur un couple qui s'embrasse, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. J'observe à mon tour et lorsque je les reconnais, j'hausse les sourcils puis fixe Rachel avec de grands yeux.

« Oh attend Berry, ne me dit pas que tu craques encore sur Frankenfinn ! »

Elle sursaute soudainement quand elle se rend compte que je l'ai prise sur le fait et évite mon regard. Son visage entier vire au rouge tomate et elle rit nerveusement avant de balbutier.

« Ah ah ah ! N...Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J-Je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard ! »

Elle remet son sac sur son épaule et part sans un mot de plus. Je la regarde s'en aller alors que la sonnerie retentit, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Quelque chose m'échappe. Un coup dans mon épaule me faire perdre le fil de ma pensée.

« Bon, j'ai été chercher nos emplois du temps, j'ai le droit à ma 'récompense' maintenant ? »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et frappe Puck en retour alors qu'il se met à rire. Nous commençons alors à marcher vers notre premier cours de l'année, en retard, comme à notre habitude.

* * *

Les cours de Shuester sont sans doutes les plus chiants de toute l'Amérique et je me demande comment il a pu créer un club où même _Quinn_ s'est inscrite. Enfin je pense surtout qu'elle y est pour montrer à Rachel que Finn est **son** petit toutou. Je soupire fortement, ne comprenant même pas comment l'une ou l'autre puisse trouver un quelconque intérêt à ce mec. Je veux dire, même Jewfro à plus de charme … Bon, peut être pas jusque là mais enfin, même moi j'ai assez de dignité pour ne pas m'intéresser à un garçon comme Finnocence. Et dire qu'il a déjà posé ses mains sur ma propre sœur … Beurk. Même à elle je ne lui aurait jamais souhaité ça. Je fais une grimace de dégout et sort mon paquet de tabac afin d'essayer de me concentrer sur autre chose que Quinn en train d'étouffer sous le poids de Finn. Alors que je roule ma cigarette, je sens un regard sur moi. Je relève la tête et aperçois le visage de Charlie tourné vers moi. Je la regarde, étonnée puis finit par lui sourire. Elle et moi avons toujours eu une relation plus spéciale qu'avec notre sœur. Dès toutes petites, Quinn aimait jouer à la reine, nous donnant des ordres que nous suivions à la lettre. Puis, un jour, nous avons fait notre petite révolution et Son Altesse fût destituée. Mais au fil des années, elle a continué à avoir un certain pouvoir sur Charlie, qui a un caractère plus docile que le mien et ce besoin apparemment irrépréhensible de bien se faire voir d'elle, même si j'essayais souvent de prendre sa défense ou de la réveiller. Je l'emmenais dans ma chambre avec moi plutôt que de la laisser seule avec Quinn et me rendre compte qu'elle devenait sa bonne à tout faire. Ces soirées passés ensemble sans notre sœur, parfois à comploter contre elle, nous ont permis d'être beaucoup plus proches.

« Mlle Fabray ? ¿ puede repetir la pregunta y la respuesta? »

Eh merde, je n'ai pas du tout envie de participer à son cours. Mais ce n'est pas de moi qu'il est question puisqu'il prononce le nom de Charlie. Cela fait très étrange de l'entendre en entier de la bouche d'une autre personne que de notre mère. Je la vois d'ailleurs grimacer sous l'appellation avant de commencer à paniquer parce qu'elle ne connait pas la réponse. A mon très grand étonnement, Mademoiselle j'ai-des-jambes-de-rêve se penche vers elle, sans doute pour lui souffler la réponse. Elle est vite stoppée par Quinn qui lui chuchote quelque chose. Je fronce les sourcils lorsqu'elle hoche la tête puis approche son visage de Charlie avant d'afficher un sourire satisfait.

« ¿Dónde está Brian? Brian está en la cocina »

Quelle petite conne, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher ! Il faut toujours qu'elle trouve le moyen de prouver à notre sœur qu'elle est la plus grande, la plus forte, comme lorsque nous étions gamines. Je suis à deux doigts de me lever pour effacer ce sale petit supérieur qu'elle a sur le visage quand Charlie se retourne pour la remercier. Mais ce n'est absolument pas le moment de se donner en spectacle, je trouverais un autre moyen pour m'occuper d'elle.


	4. Chapitre 1

**Et voilà le premier « vrai » chapitre, bonne lecture ! :) (Et merci pour vos reviews et tout et tout ! :D)**

* * *

POV Charlie

J'entre dans ma chambre rapidement et dépose mon sac au pied de mon lit. Immédiatement, je me dirige vers mon Mac que j'ouvre et allume, laissant apparaître l'affiche du film d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles que j'ai en fond d'écran. Je profite du temps de démarrage pour sortir de sa pochette le tout dernier comics des X-men que je viens d'acheter, le posant délicatement sur ma table de nuit, afin d'éviter de l'abimer ou de le corner. Je suis tellement impatiente de le lire que je ne tiens plus en place depuis que je suis sortie du magasin. Je retourne vers mon bureau afin de mettre Itunes et de lancer la musique. Je clique sur le bouton Play avant d'aller m'allonger sur mon matelas et de prendre ma bande dessinée. Rien de tel après une journée de cours que de se détendre en lisant et en écoutant ses chansons préférées, surtout quand on sait que l'on a deux jours de repos avant de reprendre les cours. Je souris de contentement alors que me m'installe confortablement. Je tourne les pages, plongée dans l'histoire, lisant avec attention chaque bulle, regardant le détail de chaque dessin afin de ne pas en perdre une miette. Les minutes passent, très vite, trop vite et je me retrouve bientôt à la fin du comics, pas assez long à mon goût mais qui me laisse impatiente de savoir la suite. Plus qu'une nouvelle semaine à attendre. Je me redresse légèrement et pose le livre sur le bureau, près de mon ordinateur avant de m'allonger de nouveau. Je fixe le plafond quelques secondes puis ferme les yeux, me laissant bercer par la musique douce qui s'échappe des enceintes. J'adore cette chanson. Au début, seuls quelques mots marmonnés s'échappent de mes lèvres mais au bout d'un moment, je commence à chanter les phrases entières, laissant ma voix grimper à la même hauteur que celle de l'artiste.

_I close my eyes and go back in time_

_I can see you smiling, you're so alive_

_We were so young, we had no fear_

_We were so young, we had no idea that life was just happening_

_Life was just happening_

_Here's to your bright eyes_

_Shining like fireflies_

_These are my souvenirs_

_The memory of a lifetime_

Au loin, j'entends une porte claquer et mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement alors que ma bouche se ferme et mes lèvres se pincent. J'ai oublié que je ne suis pas seule à la maison et l'idée que quelqu'un m'ait entendu me terrifie. La musique continue alors que je tends l'oreille. Des rires me parviennent, des paroles dont je n'arrive pas à saisir le sens et je soupire. Personne n'a pu m'entendre, Jules traine avec Puck, comme tout les soirs ou presque et Quinn, qui a apparemment invité Santana et Brittany, est en bas avec les deux cheerios. Je souris, soulagée, mais préfère ne pas retenter l'expérience, on ne sait jamais. J'ai honte de ma voix, je la trouve trop aiguë, trop grave, trop nasillarde, trop ...trop. Je préfère garder ses moments pour moi seule, n'ayant pas peur d'être jugée durant ces quelques minutes. Je m'assois en tailleur et me frotte les yeux avant de regarder les chiffres verdâtres sur le réveil. Dix neuf heures. Maman et papa sont partis à une conférence ce weekend, cela signifie 1) que Santana et Brittany vont sans doutes rester dormir 2) que je vais devoir manger avec elles, seule, vu que 3) Jules risque de ne pas rentrer. Génial …

Je me lève de mon lit, et vais m'asseoir à mon bureau. J'éteins la musique avant d'ouvrir Skype. Comme je m'y attendais, Sam est là et immédiatement, la musique me signifiant un appel vidéo retentit. J'accepte et quelques secondes plus tard, le visage rieur du jeune blond apparaît sur l'écran.

« Eh bah Charlie ! Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas en train de jouer à la X-box ... »

« Tss, j'aurais bien voulu mais je peux même pas ... »

« Pourquoi ? Madame la Reine regarde Mon Incroyable Anniversaire sur MTV pour avoir des idées ? »

Je le vois rire tout seul de sa blague et je lève les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré même si mon demi sourire trahit mon amusement. Il finit par reprendre son sérieux et je lâche la bombe.

« Si c'était que ça … Brittany et Santana sont à la maison ... »

« Oh. »

Cette fois-ci, il part dans un fou-rire.

« Je te déteste, Sam »

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

* * *

**_Flash back - Dernière semaine d'Aout_**

_Il n'y a absolument aucun nuage et le ciel ressemble à un vaste océan où se plongent mes pensées. Le soleil réchauffe ma peau et je ferme les yeux de bien être alors que ma tête repose sur les cuisses de Sam. Mike est partit en Californie peut après que je sois revenue du Mexique et il ne reste plus que le blond et moi à Lima. Ses doigts sont enfou__is dans mes cheveux, les caressant doucement alors que son autre main tient un livre à hauteur de son visage. Le lion, la sorcière blanche et l'armoire magique. Depuis que je lui ai prêté le deuxième tome des Mondes de Narnia, il passe ses après-midi à lire alors que je me laisse bercer par la chaleur de la fin d'été.J'ouvre de nouveau les paupières et observe avec attention les traits de son visage rond durcit par la concentration._

_« Dis Sam, tu sais ce que c'est qu'une 'beard' ? »_

_Il se raidit, soudainement tiré hors de son monde et je me sens coupable de briser notre bulle de bien-être avec la conversation qui va suivre. Il pose son livre à côté de lui et baisse les yeux vers moi, les sourcils froncés._

_« Une barbe ? »_

_Je laisse un rire m'échappé avant de me relever pour m'assoir à côté de lui. Je remonte mes genoux sous mon menton et fixe le paysage devant moi. _

_« Oui, aussi. Mais c'est aussi une personne qui sort avec quelqu'un pour cacher aux autres le fait qu'elle est gay. »_

_Il me fixe avec ses grands yeux, ne voyant pas où je veux en venir et je fais tout pour éviter son regard._

_« Et ? »_

_Je me mords la lèvre. C'est plus difficile à lui demander que je ne le pensais._

_« Et j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service ... »_

_Il me regarde avec attention, ses pupilles scrutant ma peau bronzée grâce au soleil du Mexique. Puis soudain, il comprend._

_« … Attend, quoi ? Tu peux pas me demander ça Charlie ... »_

_En effet, c'est totalement injuste de ma part de lui faire ça mais en ce moment tout est compliqué et j'ai besoin qu'il fasse cela pour moi._

_« Mes … Mes sœurs commencent à me poser des questions. Beaucoup de questions. Et je n'arrive pas à leur dire la vérité. Jules pourrait comprendre, mais j'ai peur que son regard change. Et Quinn … Enfin tu vois. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi Sam. Juste pour cette année. »_

_Je joue avec mes doigts alors qu'un silence suit ma confession. Il sait que si je le pouvais, je le dirais à mes deux sœurs. Mais même si je Jules m'a déjà avoué ne pas avoir couché qu'avec des garçons, il y a une différence entre être bisexuelle et lesbienne. Et je sais très bien pour quelle équipe je joue. Quant à Quinn, n'en parlons même pas, je vois d'avance sa réaction, c'est-à-dire des cris, toujours des cris puis un silence total. Pour des années. Je frissonne à la pensée d'être rejetée par l'une d'elle et j'ai soudainement envie de pleurer. Sam, qui voit ma détresse, m'entoure de ses bras et me serre, fort, pour me montrer qu'il est là. Les larmes commencent à rouler sur mes joues et mes mains s'accrochent désespérément à sa chemise alors que je sanglote contre lui._

_« Je … Je suis désolée de te demander ça Sam mais je … je ne peux pas ... »_

_Ses doigts descendent et remontent ma colonne vertébrale dans de douces caresses alors qu'il me murmure des paroles réconfortantes. Sa voix devient une mélodie où les « tout va bien », « cela va s'arranger » s'entremêlent et m'apaise petit à petit. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque mon corps à enfin fini de trembler sans contrôle, il s'écarte lentement de moi et essuie mes joues mouillés de larmes avec ses pouces. Un sourire doux vient étirer ses lèvres._

_« Je vais le faire Charlie, je vais jouer ton copain. »_

_Mes yeux écarquillent de surprise et sans attendre plus longtemps, je lui saute au cou. C'est dans ces moments que je suis heureuse d'avoir un ami comme lui et que je me rends compte qu'il va énormément me manquer l'année prochaine._

_« Merci … Je t'aime Sam. »_

_Je le sens sourire contre mes cheveux alors que ses bras se referment de nouveau sur moi. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je lui dis._

_« Moi aussi je t'aime »_

_**Fin du flash back**  
_

* * *

POV Quinn

Brittany est assise par terre au milieu d'une montagne de DVD, essayant de choisir le film que nous allons regarder ce soir et semble hésiter entre _Raiponce_ et _Les 101 Dalmatiens_. Des Disney, forcément. Je la regarde, un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors que des pas se font entendre dans mon dos. Je me retourne juste assez vite pour voir Santana descendre la dernière marche de l'escalier, l'air complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

« T'en a mis d'un temps ! »

Elle semble se réveiller au son de ma voix et son regard se pose sur moi.

« Désolée, j'en ai profité pour me changer »

En effet, l'habituel uniforme de Cheerios a été remplacé par un short en coton noir et un t-shirt blanc alors que ses cheveux tombent dans son dos. Je hausse les épaules.

« Mmh. Bon, j'ai commandé des pizzas et B est en train de choisir un film »

« Sérieusement Quinn ? Des pizzas ? Tu sais que Sue va nous tuer si elle le découvre ? »

Un air amusé prend place sur mon visage alors que j'hausse un sourcil.

« Qui aurait pu prédire que Santana _**Badass **_Lopez ait peur de se faire punir par la méchante coach ... »

Je prends une voix d'enfant pour finir ma phrase et la latine me lance un regard perçant.

« Ta gueule, Q. »

Je place ma main sur mon cœur dans un geste théâtral, une expression de souffrance exagérée sur le visage et je vois les commissures de ses lèvres se relever dans un sourire qu'elle a du mal à dissimuler. Dans mon dos, Brittany se lève d'un bond.

« Ce sera _Raiponce _! »

Je lui lance un sourire alors que le visage de Santana prend un air attendrit à la vue de la blonde surexcitée par le dessin animé. Comme à chaque fois, j'ai envie de faire un commentaire sur le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas s'empêcher de faire _cette_ tête lorsque Britt à son attitude enfantine. Mais je me tais, sachant pertinemment que leur amitié particulière est un sujet sensible, Santana prenant un rôle de grande sœur protectrice dès qu'il s'agit de la grande blonde, même si elle ne l'admettra jamais.

_Ding Dong _

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je me lève du canapé pour aller ouvrir au livreur. Quelques secondes plus tard, je réapparait dans le salon, deux cartons de pizzas dans la main. Assise près de la table basse, Brittany trépigne d'impatience alors que Santana met le DVD dans le lecteur. Elle revient s'asseoir alors que je me dirige au pied des escaliers.

« Charlie, tu viens manger ? »

« J'arrive ! »

J'entends des pas puis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir alors que je retourne près de mes amies. Quelques secondes plus tard, ma sœur fait son apparition dans le salon, lançant un sourire timide aux deux filles près de moi et un vague salut s'échappe de ses lèvres. Je roule des yeux devant son comportement alors que Brittany lui répond d'un ton enjoué.

« Salut Charlie ! Tu viens regarder _Raiponce _avec nous ? »

Je la vois rougir sous le regard de la blonde et surtout celui de Santana, qui, je m'en rend compte, l'observe avec attention. Charlie passe une main dans ses cheveux et se mord nerveusement la lèvre. Non mais vraiment, comment peut on être aussi timide ? S'en est presque maladif.

« N...Non, enfin, juste le temps de manger. »

« Oh … Et tu peux pas rester avec nous après ? »

« Non, j'ai dis à Sam que je revenais dans trois quart d'heure »

Son visage a de nouveau tourné au rouge pivoine alors que ses yeux ne savent pas où se poser mais Brittany se contente de lui donner un de ses sourires étincelants.

« C'est déjà ça ! Assis toi ! »

Aux paroles de de la blonde, je me décale sur le canapé, suivit de Santana afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir avec nous. Elle regarde bizarrement la place près de la latina et je fronce les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'il lui prend. Elle finit par se passer une main sur le visage en soupirant et s'installer avant de prendre une part de pizza. Brittany jette un dernier coup d'oeil à Charlie avant d'appuyer sur Play.

* * *

POV Charlie

Alors que je remet tant bien que mal mon sac sur mon épaule, un bâillement m'échappe. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, Brittany et Santana ne sont pas resté seulement vendredi soir mais tout le week-end. J'ai réussi à éviter le plus possible les deux cheerios mais les rires de la blonde et les disputes amicales de Quinn et la latina m'ont tenu compagnie pendant deux nuits. Ce matin je ressemble donc vaguement à un zombie qui a perdu son chemin. Comme je m'y attend en ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque de McKinley, il n'y a quasiment personne et il règne dans la pièce principale un silence religieux. Les quelques élèves sont en train de lire ou d'étudier et la bibliothécaire veille à ce que les petits groupes ne prononce pas un mot. Je me déplace alors vers les rangées de livres, laissant mes yeux parcourir les tranches de chaque ouvrage avant de m'arrêter devant celui qui m'intéresse. Le manuel de sciences physiques que je recherchais dans la main, je me dirige vers une salle un peu plus isolée, même si aucune porte ne la ferme. Au moins, je sais que je serais seule. Je m'assois à la table en bois et pose mes affaires près de moi. Je sors mes lunettes et les poses sur mon nez, le monde autour de moi devenant un peu plus clair. Le livre et mon cahier ouverts devant moi, un crayon dans les mains, je commence les exercices demandés, m'enfermant dans ma bulle. Je suis tellement concentré que je n'entends pas les pas près de moi et je ne me rend pas compte que je ne suis pas seule jusqu'au moment où une voix douce s'élève dans les airs.

_Here's to your bright eyes_

_Shining like fireflies_

Je sursaute, reprenant soudainement pied dans la réalité et me tourne d'un seul bloc pour faire face à la propriétaire de la voix enchanteresse. Mes joues me brulent quand je reconnais la personne face à moi et je reçoit un sourire malicieux en retour.

« Salut Blondie. »

* * *

**La chanson chantée par Charlie et "la personne mystère" (dont, je suppose, l'identité n'est pas si mystérieuse ...) est _Souvenirs de Switchfoot._**


	5. Chapitre 2

**Bon, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre mais je voulais le poster avant de commencer mes examens, histoire de ne pas faire attendre deux semaines ceux/celles qui suivent mon histoire. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à critiquer ou simplement à laisser une review :)**

* * *

POV Charlie :

_« Salut Blondie »_

Les mains sur les hanches, la tête haute et droite, Santana me fait face. Elle est, comme à son habitude, dans son uniforme de Cherrios, les cheveux relevés, laissant paraître ses pupilles chocolat qui sont posées sur moi. Je me sens rougir sous son regard et essaye de faire de mon mieux pour garder un peu de contenance. Les battements de mon cœur rendent cependant la chose difficile.

« S-Salut ... »

Son sourire se fait amusé lorsqu'elle perçoit ma gène mais elle ne fait aucune remarque. Au lieu de cela, elle tire la chaise face à moi et s'assoit alors que ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens. Elle semble attendre que je prenne la parole. J'hésite quelques secondes avant de lui poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis son arrivée.

« Tu connais cette chanson ? »

Elle ne l'avait pas chanté fort, juste assez pour que sa voix vienne résonner délicieusement à mes oreilles et que je reconnaisse les paroles. J'entends encore les notes s'élever dans l'air, reprenant deux phrases que je connais sur le bout des doigts. J'espère que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence mais l'air qu'affiche son visage me laisse présager le pire.

« Ce n'est pas celle que tu chantais l'autre soir ? »

Merde. Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur alors que je deviens rouge écarlate. Je souhaitais réellement que personne ne m'ait entendu, surtout pas elle. Je déglutis difficilement sous la honte d'avoir été écouté en train de chanter seule dans ma chambre. Son rire éclate soudainement dans la pièce et je me calme lorsque je me rend compte qu'il n'y a rien de malveillant derrière.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là, tu as une voix magnifique »

Les battements de mon cœur semblent s'arrêter pour reprendre de plus belle au compliment de Santana et je détourne le regard, incapable de me plonger plus longtemps dans ses pupilles sombres. J'ai du mal à me défaire de l'idée que pendant quelques secondes, elle était derrière la porte de ma chambre et m'ait entendu chanter. Je fixe la fenêtre qui donne sur la cour, le panier de basket à l'extérieur devenant soudainement très intéressant, alors qu'elle continue de parler.

« En fait, je voulais savoir si tu voulais rejoindre le Glee Club ? Je sais que tu fais déjà partis du club d'Astronomie et de Photographie, mais peut être que tu pourrais aussi nous rejoindre ? »

Je me retourne de nouveau vers elle, une expression de surprise sur le visage puis je fronce les sourcils. Le Glee Club ? Vraiment ?

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

Elle hoche de la tête, sans dire un mot. Je ne répond pas tout de suite, réfléchissant. Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau la bouche, mon ton est un peu plus dur que prévu.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? J-je veux dire, pourquoi toi ? C'est la première conversation de plus de trois phrases que l'on a depuis qu'on se connait. Pourquoi est-ce que maintenant tu veux me voir entrer dans le Glee Club ? »

Elle semble légèrement blessée par mes paroles mais le cache très vite. Un sourire malicieux se dessine de nouveau sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle hausse les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

« Du calme Barbie. Je sais juste que Quinn viendra jamais te proposer et on a besoin de voix comme la tienne pour les Nationales. Déçue ? »

Elle finit sur un clin d'oeil qui propage immédiatement un incendie sur mes joues et mes yeux viennent retrouver le paysage extérieur. D'un doigt, je remonte mes lunettes sur mon nez, essayant de penser à autres choses qu'à la brune en face de moi et à son haut définitivement trop serré. Je réfléchis aux avantages et aux inconvénients de rejoindre la chorale du lycée, mettant de côté le regard de Santana posé sur moi. Elle commence à taper ses doigts sur la table, montant des signes d'impatience. Je finis par prendre ma décision.

« Je ne rejoindrais pas le Glee Club »

« Oh ... »

Je ne manque pas la pointe de déception dans sa voix et immédiatement, je cherche à me justifier.

« Je suis désolée, je … je ne me sens pas capable de chanter devant d'autre personne. Du moins, pas intentionnellement. »

La fin de ma phrase se fait joueuse et je suis moi-même surprise de réussir à lui parler avec ce ton là sans virer au rouge tomate. Un sourire vient danser sur ses lèvres et je sais qu'elle a compris mon allusion.

« Bon, tant pis ... »

Elle se lève avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce et j'ai toutes les peines du monde à ne pas poser mes yeux sur ses longues jambes fuselées. Je finis d'ailleurs par échouer lamentablement. Juste avant de partir, elle s'arrête sur le pas de la porte et m'adresse un dernier regard.

« Je vais devoir trouver un autre moyen pour t'entendre chanter alors. »

Un nouveau clin d'oeil puis elle disparaît derrière le mur, me laissant seule, les joues vermeilles et l'esprit incapable de fonctionner correctement.

* * *

POV Quinn

Au moment où je ferme mon casier, un éclair blond pâle passe près de moi et un sourire enfantin fait son apparition. Les deux grands yeux bleus de Brittany me fixe d'un air joyeux.

« Salut Quinn ! »

Je lui répond et lance un regard amical à la Cheerios qui me dépasse de quatre bons centimètres avant de remarquer que son petit doigt n'est pas relié à celui de Santana. Je regarde sa main en fronçant les sourcils.

« Où est Santana ? »

« Ici. Je te manquais Fabray ? »

Je me retourne vivement à la voix de la latine que je n'avais pas entendu arriver dans mon dos. Son visage est barré d'un sourire moqueur que je déteste par dessus tout. Elle se dirige immédiatement vers Brittany qu'elle regarde d'un air protecteur et lie leur mains. La blonde se penche à son oreille, lui murmurant une chose que je n'arrive pas à entendre et le sourire de Santana grandit alors qu'une légère teinte rouge colore ses joues. Mes yeux sont toujours fixés sur elle.

« Tu étais où ? »

Son attention se porte sur moi et ses sourcils se haussent. Sa main libre se pose sur sa hanche.

« Comme si cela te regardais »

Je lui jette un regard glacial mais ses yeux se posent ailleurs et ses traits se durcissent. Je n'ai le temps ni de lui demander ce qu'il se passe, ni de me retourner qu'elle reprend la parole.

« Tu devrais surveiller Finnocence »

Je suis sa ligne de vue et mes yeux tombent sur Finn qui semble en pleine discussion avec une fille que je ne reconnais pas tout de suite. Puis j'aperçois une ignoble jupe à carreau et je sais à qui j'ai à faire. _Berry_. Sans m'occuper du fait de savoir si Brittany et Santana me suivent, je me dirige d'un pas déterminé vers mon petit ami. Lorsque j'arrive à leur hauteur, Finn m'aperçoit enfin et il me gratifie d'un grand sourire qui disparaît très vite lorsqu'il voit l'air que j'ai sur le visage. Inquiétée par son regard, Berry se retourne et se rend compte de ma présence. Je vois avec joie ses traits se décomposer quand elle prend connaissance de mon arrivée imminente. Elle amorce un pas de côté pour fuir, mais trop tard, je suis déjà devant elle, fulminante. Elle recule jusqu'à ce que son dos soit collé aux casiers et que mon corps ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Je croyais que tu avais compris que tu ne devais même pas lui adresser la parole, _Man Hands_ »

La terreur se lit sur son visage et je me délecte de cette sensation de pouvoir que j'ai sur elle. C'est bien la seule chose que je maîtrise lorsque je me retrouve face à elle. Elle n'arrive même pas à articuler un mot, elle qui a la désagréable habitude de l'ouvrir pour rien. Malheureusement Finn, toujours planté à côté de nous, coupe cet instant de pur bonheur.

« C'est de ma faute Quinn, je lui demandais juste quelle chanson elle comptait chanter au Glee Club »

Je tourne ma tête vers lui sans pour autant bouger mon corps, restant près de la petite brune. Je fusille mon copain du regard, lui laissant comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir et que son tour viendrait très prochainement. Immédiatement sa bouche se ferme, me laissant retourner mon attention vers Berry. Les yeux de cette dernière passent de Finn à moi en continue avant de se plonger de nouveau dans les miens. Je me perds un instant dans ses orbes chocolats avant de pousser son épaule de ma main droite.

« C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, compris Berry ? »

Elle hoche doucement la tête et murmure quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à un « oui, bien sûr Quinn ». Un sourire satisfait se dessine sur mon visage alors que je recule d'un pas afin de la laisser partir. Elle ne perd pas une seconde, remettant son sac sur son épaule avant de s'éloigner, sans un regard pour Finn. Je m'approche de lui et place mes bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser avec force. Lorsque je m'écarte, il me regarde avec de grands yeux surpris, ne s'attendant sans doutes pas à cette réaction de ma part après ce qu'il venait de se passer avec la naine.

« Tu es MON copain »

Il hoche doucement la tête, puis me sourit avant de replacer sa bouche sur la mienne. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, je m'éloigne et tourne la tête, cherchant Berry du regard afin de vérifier qu'elle ait bien vu le baiser. Mais lorsque j'aperçois enfin ses vêtements hideux, je remarque qu'elle nous tourne le dos. Je jette un œil dédaigneux sur ses habits, passant de son affreux sweat à son immonde jupe à carreaux, sans oublier ses monstrueuses chaussures d'écolières. En chemin, mon regard s'attarde sur ses longues jambes fines alors que mon visage perd toute expression de dégout sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Comment peut on être si petite et avoir des jambes comme les siennes ? Je me rend compte que je suis en train de la fixer et remonte les yeux pour croiser mon regard avec celui de Jules, à qui Berry semble parler. Elle fronce les sourcils puis une lueur de compréhension passe sur son visage et un sourire qui ne semble rien annoncer de bon étire ses lèvres. Je sens mes joues devenir écarlate et détourne le visage, me concentrant de nouveau sur le grand brun en face de moi.

« Ca va Quinn ? »

« Non. La vue de Berry me donne la nausée, on s'en va »

Et sans un mot de plus, j'attrape sa main et prend la direction opposée, sans un regard pour ma sœur. Mon cœur bat plus vite qu'il ne devrait alors que nous traversons le couloir.

* * *

POV Jules

Je regarde Quinn s'éloigner en essayant de retenir l'énorme fou rire qui menace d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Fuck, si jamais j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu … Rachel, qui me raconte l'accrochage qu'elle vient d'avoir avec ma sœur se tait soudainement et me regarde durement.

« Dis le surtout si le fait que Quinn fasse de ma vie un enfer t'amuses ! »

Elle croise les bras et je comprend qu'elle est en colère contre moi. Mon sourire s'efface alors que ma main vient se poser sur son épaule.

« Non, je suis désolée pour ça, j'ai vu un truc qui m'a … déconcentré. Mais je ferais payer Quinn pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. »

Oh oui, et si mes yeux ne me jouent pas un tour, je pense déjà avoir ma petite idée de la manière dont le faire. Son air s'adoucit et elle reprend une position normale. Mais son regard vient se poser sur le sol alors que sa voix se fait plus faible.

« Je ne te demande pas de me venger. J'aimerais juste avoir l'esprit tranquille ... »

Je place mon doigt sous son menton afin qu'elle relève la tête vers moi puis lui lance un sourire rassurant.

« Fais moi confiance, okey ? »

Elle me fixe quelques secondes, silencieuse, puis hoche doucement la tête. Je lui offre un regard réconfortant et m'éloigne de quelques pas alors que la sonnerie retentit dans le couloir. Elle replace son sac sur son épaule puis me fait un signe de la main en s'éloignant.

« Bon j'ai cours. On se revoit plus tard ! »

Et elle disparaît dans le couloir. Je m'adosse contre un casier, poussant mes mains dans mes poches alors qu'un soupir m'échappe. Je regarde les élèves se presser pour aller en classe, essayant de reconnaître une tête connue mais je ne vois rien alors que le couloir commence peu à peu à se vider. Bon, eh bien une heure à tuer toute seule, quelle merde …

« Eh Jules, tu fumes ? »

Peut être pas toute seule finalement. Je tourne la tête Puck et lui fait un clin d'oeil, acceptant sans hésitation la cigarette qu'il me tend. Nous commençons à marcher en silence et je repense à ce qu'il vient de se passer avec Quinn. J'en arrive à me demander si je ne me fait pas des idées, après tout son regard sur les jambes de Rachel n'était peut être qu'accidentel, ou sans arrière pensée. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-elle rougit ? Et la tête qu'elle tirait … Je sais que je dois avoir à peu près le même air qu'elle quand je matte les Cherrios qui portent des jupes beaucoup trop courtes pour le bien de tous. Donc si je ne déraille pas, on dirait bien que notre petite Quinn d'amour en pince pour Rach', ou du moins physiquement parlant. En tout cas cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose, notamment l'acharnement contre elle et surtout Finn. Nan mais franchement, qui peut sortir avec un monstre pareil ? Elle a vraiment l'air de l'aimer mais apparemment cela ne l'empêche pas de déshabiller Mini Berry du regard. Oh Quinnie, je sens que je vais m'amuser …

« Tu sais que t'as l'air un peu conne à sourire toute seule ? »

Je lève la tête vers Puck qui continue de se moquer de moi. Je lève mon bras et lui montre mon majeur alors qu'il se met à rire. Il finit par me regarder, haussant ses sourcils suggestivement.

« On fume et après on baptise l'arrière de ma voiture ? »

Je m'approche de lui et pose une main sur son torse, laissant mon regard glisser sur lui.

« Après une bonne vingtaine de fois, on n'appelle plus cela baptiser. Mais pour ma part, je vais sauter la partie cigarette et passer tout de suite au plus intéressant ... »

Je me met sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser et à la façon dont il me colle à lui, je sais qu'il n'aura pas non plus sa dose de nicotine pour le prochain cours.


	6. Chapitre 3

**Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre que j'ai écris un peu au dernier moment car avec mes partiels, j'ai pas pu écrire une seule ligne en une semaine ^^' Mais je suis plutôt fière d'avoir pu respecter mon délai (car oui, je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine si possible). Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

POV Charlie :

« J'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que vous êtes en couple ... »

Mon regard et celui de Sam passe du terrain de foot à Mike. Une expression de dégout lui fait froncer le nez d'une manière plutôt drôle et nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de rire. Pour l'embêter, je me place sur les genoux du blond avant de passer mes bras autour de mon cou et placer mon nez froid contre sa peau. Mes yeux reviennent de nouveau vers l'asiatique qui semble avoir envie de vomir. Sam lui donne un coup de pied en lui souriant.

« Tu sais que c'est pour de faux hein ? Puis on est genre super canon tout les deux ! »

Il part dans un grand rire alors que Mike hausse les épaules et secoue la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Mais oui je sais que c'est des conneries. Mais quand même … Vous deux ensemble quoi ... »

Il nous fixe pendant quelques secondes en silence, réfléchissant.

« Embrassez vous pour voir ? »

Nous le regardons tout les deux surpris par sa demande. Malgré tout, Sam finit par poser sa main sur ma joue afin que mon visage se tourne vers le sien et ses lèvres frôlent les miennes. Mes doigts passent dans ses cheveux afin de l'approcher un peu plus de moi et nos bouches se rencontrent, bougeant à l'unisson. Ses baisers me paraissent toujours aussi étranges, même si avec le temps je me suis habituée aux picotements désagréables sur mes lèvres. On dirait que mon corps me crie que ce n'est pas la bonne personne. Heureusement, Sam embrasse bien et poser ma bouche contre la sienne n'est pas réellement le moment le plus difficile de ma journée.

« Ah nan nan stop, mes yeux ! »

Nous nous écartons avant de regarder Mike qui a fermé les paupières, un air paniqué sur le visage. Nos rires reprennent de plus belle alors qu'il ouvre un œil, méfiant.

« Spectacle le plus choquant de ma pauvre vie ... »

C'est vrai que malgré que cela fait déjà quelques semaines, nous ne nous embrassons jamais devant lui sauf en cas d'urgence, soit à l'arrivée d'une de mes sœurs. Lorsque nous sommes seuls avec lui, les seuls indices qui permettent à une personne extérieure de croire que nous sommes en couple sont les gestes affectueux. Par exemple sa main dans la mienne ou autour de ma taille.

Sam et Mike changent de sujet de discussion alors que mes yeux reviennent vers le terrain de football où les cheerleaders s'entraînent durement sous les ordres que leur cri leur horrible coach.

« Allez, bougez moi vos cuisses pleines de cellulite ! Même l'âne de ma grand mère est plus souple que vous ! »

Les cheerios, pourtant toutes aussi fines les unes que les autres, enchaînent mouvement sur mouvement. J'aperçois Quinn sur les épaules de deux filles, les bras en l'air. A côté, une pyramide se forme et une dernière fille monte au sommet. Je reconnais la peau caramel et les gestes gracieux de Santana et mon regard à instantanément du mal à se décoller de sa silhouette qui semble soudainement emplir tout mon champ de vision.

« Le plus drôle dans votre histoire, c'est que elle a beau être sur tes genoux et te tenir la main, elle matte toujours autant les cheerios. Enfin quand je dis _les_ cheerios … »

La voix de Mike me sort de ma transe dans un sursaut et mon visage tourne au rouge pivoine lorsque je comprends le sens de sa phrase. Je commence à balbutier.

« Quoi ? N-Non mais je ne regarde personne. J-je voulais venir là pour déjeuner p-parce que c'est tranquille, rien d'autre ! »

L'asiatique me regarde d'un air dubitatif et je sens Sam rire dans mon dos. Je lui tape le genou et croise les bras en faisant la moue.

« Mais arrêtez, c'est vrai ... »

Leurs yeux se rencontrent et ils partent dans un fou rire alors que je roule des yeux. Mais Mike reprend soudainement son sérieux, même si un sourire continue de danser sur ses lèvres.

« Tiens, on dirait que les soldats ont été mis au repos. »

Mon regard se porte de nouveau sur le terrain et j'aperçois les cheerleaders se diriger vers l'entrée des vestiaires. Elles passent donc devant les gradins, soit près de nous. Quinn, en tête de file, ne nous accorde pas un regard, en pleine discussion avec Brittany, les sourcils froncés. A leur côté marche fièrement la latina, la tête haute. Au moment où mes yeux se posent sur elle, nos regards se croisent et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je me sens rougir alors que ses pupilles sombres me scrutent. Elle semble finalement remarquer que je suis assise sur les genoux de Sam et son expression change puis se ferme. Son visage se tourne vers ma sœur et Brittany vers lesquelles elle se dirige en allongeant le pas. Elle vient se placer près de la grande blonde et lie leurs petits doigts d'un geste habitué avant qu'elles n'entrent dans les vestiaires. Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'un sentiment de jalousie m'envahis.

« C'est clair qu'on est totalement pas venu pour que tu puisses sourire à ta cheerleader ... »

« La ferme, Mike. »

* * *

POV Jules :

« Juli – Jules ? Je peux te parler ? »

Je m'arrête au pas de la porte, interpellée par la voix du professeur qui bloque sur mon prénom et me retourne pour lui faire face. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur mes lèvres lorsque je croise son regard. Je m'approche et m'assois sur la table devant le bureau, les jambes croisées, les mains sur la surface en plastique.

« Miss Holiday ? »

Elle s'assoit face à moi, adoptant la même position mais ses bras se croisent et un soupir lui échappe, me signifiant que cette conversation ne va pas forcément me plaire.

« On n'est qu'au premier trimestre et tes notes sont déjà catastrophiques ... »

Elle prend une feuille sur son bureau et me la tend. Je la prend et y jette un coup d'oeil, le F entouré en rouge étant plus que visible. Je n'ai strictement rien révisé pour ce test et m'était contentée de répondre seulement par quelques mots aux questions. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avait quelque chose à foutre des cours … Je pose la copie près de moi et reprends d'une voix calme.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

Elle me regarde avec effarement, sans doute surprise que cela ne me touche pas plus que ça.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. C'est ta dernière année et tu dois trouver une université. Ce n'est pas avec des notes comme celles-ci que tu vas pouvoir y aller ! »

Un sourire désabusé étire mes lèvres alors que je secoue la tête.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je veux y aller ? »

Son visage se décompose légèrement et elle met quelques secondes à retrouver l'usage de la parole. Les profs sont tous pareil, dès qu'un élève leurs pose quelques difficultés, ils ne savent plus quoi faire. A ma grande surprise, elle se lève et vient près de moi. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule, réconfortante.

« Je te connais plus que tu ne le penses. Je sais que tu ne veux pas rester coincée à Lima toute ta vie et l'université est ta porte de sortie. Et je sais pertinemment que tu en es capable. »

Je lève les yeux vers elle et je sais que je dois afficher un air perdu car ma gorge se serre sous l'envie de pleurer. Je ferme les paupières et lorsque je les rouvres, mon masque est de retour. On dirait que le gène « reine des glaces » des Fabray peut parfois être utile. Je me lève d'un bond, faisant trembler la table, et regarde Miss Holiday droit dans les yeux.

« Vous ne savez rien du tout. »

Je commence à marcher vers la sortie de la salle de classe mais une main autour de mon poignet me retient. Je me retourne vers elle, un air mauvais au fond des yeux mais elle prend la parole avant moi.

« Laisse moi t'aider Jules, s'il te plait ... »

Son visage inquiété me renvoie toutes mes incertitudes et j'ai une soudaine envie de hurler. Je me sens trembler sous ses doigts alors qu'elle se rapproche de moi. Elle place une mèche rose derrière mon oreille et même si je ne sais pas si le geste est approprié pour un professeur, je me sens un peu mieux. La gorge nouée, je finis tout de même par parler.

« Je n'ai pas les notes de mes sœurs, je ne suis pas aussi douée. Je ne sortirais jamais d'ici ... »

Sa main se pose sur ma joue et un sourire réconfortant éclaire son visage.

« Tu peux y arriver aussi, il faut seulement que tu travailles. Il te suffirait d'un effort pour pouvoir partir de Lima. »

Je baisse les yeux et évite de lui dire que je ne m'en sens pas capable. Sans un mot, je replace mon sac sur mon épaule, la bousculant et me dirige d'un pas pressé vers la sortie. Mais au dernier moment je m'arrête. Après tout … Je finis par me retourner.

« Vous pourriez peut être me donner des cours particuliers ? »

Elle hausse les sourcils puis un sourire illumine son visage.

« Je pensais que tu ne me demanderais jamais. Vendredi, dix-sept heure ? »

Je ris à sa phrase déjà célèbre puis me tais, un éclat nouveau dans les yeux. Mes pupilles viennent se poser sur ses jambes puis remonte le long de son corps jusqu'à ses yeux bleus.

« D'accord. Mais remettez une robe... »

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil, outre passant la ligne professeur/élève mais aujourd'hui, on n'est plus a ça près … Je finis enfin par sortir de la salle, laissant Miss H seule et les joues rouges.

* * *

Lorsque je sors, le sourire aux lèvres et les doutes remis au fond de ma tête, le couloir est bondé d'élèves. La plupart sont en petit groupe en train de discuter ou alors en couple, profitant des quelques minutes de pause qu'ils leurs restent. J'aperçois soudain une petite brune, toute seule, le dos contre les casiers et les bras autour de la poitrine. Je m'approche d'elle, m'apprêtant à l'appeler mais je m'arrête lorsque je me rend compte qu'elle n'est pas perdue dans ses pensées mais en train de fixer quelque chose. Je suis sa ligne de vision et tombe sur Finn et Quinn, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je fronce les sourcils. Elle m'a pourtant dit qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour ce gros débile. En plus, si ma sœur craque pour Rachel, tout cela craindrais vraiment … J'aperçois la montagne de graisse embrasser Quinn, me tirant une grimace de dégout, puis partir d'un pas lourd. Je me tourne de nouveau vers la petite brune afin de jauger sa réaction mes ses prunelles n'ont pas bougé d'un millimètre alors que sa lèvre inférieur a disparut entre ses dents. Je me rend alors compte que ce n'est pas Finn qu'elle regarde depuis le début … Cette soudaine réalisation me laisse bouche bée puis un fou-rire commence à me chatouiller les côtes. Je dois faire un gros effort pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper et place ma main devant ma bouche. Franchement, la victime et le bourreau qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de poser les yeux l'une sur l'autre ? C'en est ridiculement cliché. Je m'approche sans bruit de Rachel puis me penche vers son oreille.

« Tu sais que c'est super malsain quand même ? »

Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle sent mon souffle sur son oreille et son regard quitte ma sœur pour venir sur moi. Ses joues sont plus rouges que jamais et elle ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois avant qu'un son puisse en sortir.

« Je-Quoi ? »

Un sourire moqueur vient danser sur mon visage devant l'air paniqué de Rachel. Je croise les bras et hausse un sourcil alors que mon épaule vient se poser contre un casier.

« Oh je pense que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ... »

Elle me regarde, affolée puis clôt ses paupières, très fort. Je la regarde amusée alors qu'elle se pince puis rouvre les yeux, espérant sans doutes se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire alors qu'elle semble déçue.

« Bon tu m'expliques ? »

Elle se met alors a fixer le sol et s'emmure dans un silence opaque. Mon doigt s'enfonce doucement dans son épaule.

« Racheeeel ? »

Elle soupire et vient placer ses mains autour d'elle. Elle mord sa lèvre et lève un regard coupable vers moi.

« Bon-hum, p-peut être que je euh … craque un peu pour Quinn ? … Tu m'en veux ? »

Elle semble vraiment s'en vouloir et finalement mon fou rire m'emporte, me valant quelques coups d'oeil curieux. J'essuie une larme au coin de mon œil alors que je reprend petit à petit mon souffle.

« T'en vouloir de quoi ? Tu craques sur celle qui fait de ta vie un enfer depuis trois ans, je m'inquiète plutôt pour ta santé mentale ! »

Elle se passe une main sur le visage avant de soupirer bruyamment.

« Je sais … Mais j'y peux rien ... »

Une question me brûle alors les lèvres et je la laisse s'échapper.

« Ca fait combien de temps ? »

Elle semble surprise par la question et il semblerait que ses mains aient maintenant un intérêt tout particulier.

« … Depuis le début ... »

Mes yeux s'écarquille et mon rire reprend de plus belle.

« Attend, tu veux dire qu'en première année, Quinn a cru que tu en pinçais pour Finn alors qu'en fait … C'était pour elle ? »

Lorsqu'elle hoche la tête, j'ai encore une fois du mal a respirer et mes abdominaux commencent à me faire souffrir. Dire que Quinn la déteste parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle voulait lui piquer Finn … Et maintenant Rachel qui n'a pas l'air de laisser ma sœur indifférente … J'essuie en tremblant les larmes qui perlent au coin de mes yeux, un sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

« Je crois que je m'en remettrais jamais … Toi et Quinn ... »

Elle me frappe l'épaule gentiment en faisant la moue.

« Te moque pas, c'est déjà pas facile ... »

Un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur mes lèvres.

« T'inquiète pas, ca devrait bientôt changer. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Oh, tu vas voir … Tu as juste besoin de faire ce que je te dis ... »


	7. Chapitre 4

**Merci pour tous vos gentils reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir :D Alors pour ce chapitre, je tiens à rappeler que l'histoire se déroule à Lima, Ohio, comme dans la série, donc les personnages parlent anglais. Donc, lors du point de vue de _Charlie_, les phrases en italique sont du français. Voilà, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

POV Charlie :

Les sourcils froncés derrière la monture de mes lunettes, je tourne la page du livre que je tiens dans la main, plongée dans mon propre univers. Les mots dansent devant mes yeux alors que Baudelaire fait de sa plume un instrument magique qui me transporte de poème en poème, sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Autour de moi, je n'entends plus les voix des quelques rares élèves et seul le froid de la fin octobre réussit parfois à me faire bouger afin de remonter mon écharpe un peu plus haut sur mon nez.

« _Les f-fleurs du m-mal ? _»

La voix chaude de Santana me fait lever les yeux de l'ouvrage afin de rencontrer ses pupilles chocolat. Son accent adorable me tire un sourire et je place mon marque-page avant de fermer le livre. Elle s'assoie sur le banc près de moi et hausse un sourcil.

« Tu lis en français maintenant ? »

Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains recouvrant la couverture, soudainement gênée. Malgré tout, mon rougissement ne doit pas être visible, le froid s'étant déjà occupé de tinter mes joues de vermeille. J'hoche doucement la tête puis d'un doigt, je remonte mes lunettes le long de mon nez, évitant toujours le regard de la brune.

« Tu me lis quelques vers ? »

Mon visage remonte brusquement vers le sien et je rencontre un sourire qui me fait perdre tout moyen de réflexion. Voyant que je ne réagis pas, sa main passe sous les miennes afin de prendre le livre et de l'ouvrir où je m'étais arrêtée. Elle finit par me le tendre, arborant un air encourageant. Je soupire et finit par prendre l'ouvrage.

« Bon, d'accord. Mais premièrement, tu te moques pas de mon accent, et deuxièmement, juste une strophe, okey ? »

Elle hoche la tête avec empressement, me tirant un rire contre mon gré. Je baisse le regard sur le poème et me mord la lèvre avant de commencer d'une voix peu assurée.

_De Satan ou de Dieu, qu'importe ? Ange ou sirène, _

_Qu'importe, si tu rends, - fée aux yeux de velours, _

_Rythme, parfum, lueur, ô mon unique reine ! - _

_L'univers moins hideux et les instants moins lourds ?_

J'ai finis par me laisser emporter par les quelques vers et tout ce qu'ils peuvent représenter à cet instant, me laissant essoufflée et incapable de croiser le regard de la brune que je sens intense contre ma peau. Je me rend compte de la chaleur que son corps dégage près du mien et je me retrouve incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Après quelques secondes de silence qui me paraissent durer une éternité, sa voix résonne dans l'air, emprunte d'une émotion que l'on perçoit rarement chez elle.

« Je-Je ne comprend pas un mot de français mais … c'était magnifique ... »

Je lève difficilement les yeux vers elle et suis confrontée à quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Sa lèvre inférieure est prisonnière de ses dents alors qu'une teinte rouge colore ses joues. Ses pupilles sont posées sur mon visage, une lueur indescriptible les faisant briller plus que jamais. Mais très vite, son masque se remet en place et son corps bouge, essayant de retrouver une position confortable. Ses mouvements font tomber un manuel posé près d'elle et deux morceaux de papier s'en échappent, atterrissant à mes pieds. Alors qu'elle ramasse le livre, j'attrape ce qui semble être deux tickets et les lui tends. Ma curiosité me pique cependant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Elle les prends et les regardes d'un air déçu.

« Ce sont deux tickets pour la soirée Alice aux Pays des Merveilles au cinéma samedi. Je les ais gagnés lors d'un concours de chant au Glee Club … Mais Brittany part tout le weekend avec son groupe de danse et Quinn sort déjà avec Finn ... »

« Oh c'est dommage ... »

Je regarde les deux billets avec excitement. Alice au pays des merveilles au cinéma une nouvelle fois ? Il faut absolument que j'y aille aussi. Combien y'a-t-il de chances que votre film préféré repasse dans les salles? Santana semble remarquer mon enthousiasme mal dissimulé car elle me redonne les tickets.

« Tiens, prends-les, tu iras avec _Froggy Lips_ »

Elle me souris d'un air crispé mais je n'y fais pas attention. Au lieu de cela, je secoue la tête et soupire.

« Merci beaucoup mais _Sam_ passe la soirée chez Mike pour un marathon Star Wars ou quelque chose comme ça ... »

Elle me regarde d'un air sincèrement étonné.

« Ton copain ne passe même pas son weekend avec toi ? »

Je rougis et détourne le regard. Peut-être par ce que ce n'est pas mon copain … Les mots m'échappent presque mais je les retiens au dernier moment. Santana est l'une des meilleurs amies de ma sœur, ce n'est sans doute pas la plus brillante des idées de lui dire cela.

« A sa place, je ne te laisserais pas seule ... »

Je croise son regard amusé et tout mon visage prend une couleur carmin. Un rire doux trouve le chemin de ses lèvres alors que je joue avec mon écharpe, mes yeux refusant de rencontrer les siens. Elle reprend soudainement son sérieux et je sursaute quand je sens ses doigts sur le dos de ma main.

« Viens avec moi. »

Je me tourne vers elle, curieuse et ayant quelque peut perdu le fil de sa pensée. Elle doit comprendre mon interrogation car elle reprend la parole.

« Au cinéma. Viens avec moi samedi. »

Je reste silencieuse et je suis presque sûre qu'un sourire idiot est en train de danser sur mes lèvres alors que mon cerveau essaye d'enregistrer sa demande. Santana. Moi. Cinéma ? Je déglutis difficilement, ma gorge s'étant soudainement desséchée. J'humidifie mes lèvres avant de répondre.

« D-D'accord. »

Un air ravi se dessine sur ses traits fins alors qu'elle range de nouveau les billets dans son livre. Elle finit par se lever, reprenant toutes ses affaires dans ses bras.

« Rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures trente devant le cinéma. A samedi ! »

Et sans un mot de plus elle s'éloigne. Je la regarde disparaître dans le bâtiment, les sens encore imprégné de son parfum et de son sourire alors que mon cœur semble ne pas vouloir arrêter sa course. Samedi ne m'a jamais semblé aussi loin.

* * *

POV Quinn :

Lorsque je rentre dans la salle du Glee Club accompagnée de Santana et Brittany, toutes les conversations prennent fins et je sens les regards dirigés vers moi. Mon visage est aussi impassible que d'habitude mais je sais que mes yeux reflètent ma colère. Shuester me regarde m'asseoir près de Finn, posant possessivement ma main sur la sienne, alors qu'il inscrit un petit mot que je déteste par dessus tout sur le tableau blanc. _Duets._ Ces cinq lettres ont fait de ma semaine un enfer quand, au dernier cours, Mr Shue a tiré le nom de Berry pour chanter avec mon copain pour aujourd'hui. J'ai du supporter de le voir discuter avec le _Hobbit _et passer quelques heures chez elle pour préparer cette fichue chanson. Pendant ces sept derniers jours, les cheerios ont subit un entrainement intensif et beaucoup de slushies ont été distribués. Malheureusement, depuis qu'_elle _traîne avec Jules, je ne peux plus la toucher sans en subir des conséquences. Et connaissant ma sœur, j'aimerais éviter de me retrouver avec un œil violacé. Je relève le menton alors que le professeur prend la parole.

« Bon, j'espère que vous avez tous bien travaillé avec votre partenaire car ce qui sera chanté aujourd'hui pourra être retenu pour les Regionals. »

Des murmures s'élèvent dans la salle sous la soudaine déclaration. Ce n'était pas prévu. Je me tourne vers Tina qui me renvoi un sourire timide. Malgré ma mauvaise humeur de la semaine, nous avons toutes les deux passé beaucoup de temps ensemble afin que tout soit parfait pour aujourd'hui. Je me retourne vers Shuester qui nous regarde d'un air ravi.

« Quelqu'un désire commencer ? »

Je n'ai même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que son bras est levé bien droit, son dos décollé de la chaise et légèrement penché vers la scène, frémissante d'impatience alors que ses prunelles chaudes semblent scintiller sous l'excitation. Je la déteste encore plus quand elle fait cela. Le professeur ne peut pas empêcher un léger soupir de lui échapper alors qu'il prononce son prénom afin qu'elle vienne face à nous. Je l'entends littéralement sauter de sa chaise et aller d'un pas léger vers le piano. Elle se retourne vers Finn et lui lance un grand sourire pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Elle doit cependant capter mon regard noir car sa bonne humeur se fane légèrement. Je sens ma main glisser de la jambe de mon copain alors qu'il se lève et mes doigts viennent se reposer sur mon genou. Berry commence à parler de sa voix insupportable.

« Finn et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps à préparer cette chanson, où du moins à travailler sa voix afin qu'il puisse atteindre certaines notes et m'accompagner. J'espère que vous y serez sensibles, surtout vous Mr Shuester, car nous méritons vraiment de la chanter aux Régionales. Je sais qu'avec ma voix ... »

Je roule des yeux et finis par ne plus l'écouter. J'entends derrière moi Santana chuchoter quelque chose à Brittany et crois comprendre qu'elle planifie le meurtre de la brune face à nous. Un rictus étire un coin de ma bouche et un rire manque de m'échapper.

« Nous chanterons donc _Hanging By A Moment_ de _Lifehouse_. »

Mes yeux reviennent immédiatement sur eux et je sers tellement la mâchoire que je commence à avoir mal au bout de quelques secondes. Elle se moque de moi ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait choisit de chanter une chanson d'amour avec Finn. Mes mains montent jusqu'à ma queue de cheval afin de la resserrer d'un air rageur. La musique commence à s'élever dans les airs et j'essaye de rester assise alors que ma seule envie est de me lever et de faire comprendre à cette naine quels sont ses droits.

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_I'm closer to where I started_

_Chasing after you_

C'est Finn qui chante les premières paroles, les yeux rivés sur Berry alors qu'elle à les yeux fermés afin de se laisser transporter par la musique ou quelque chose comme ça. Il a à peine finit sa phrase que je vois déjà la bouche de la brune s'ouvrir.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

Et lorsque sa voix se fait entendre, j'ai l'impression que tout autour de moi disparaît. Je ne la vois plus qu'elle. Finn n'entre de nouveau dans mon champ de vision que lorsqu'elle se tourne vers lui.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_And I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

Leur deux voix se lient et s'accordent avec beaucoup de grâce, même si j'ai du mal à l'avouer. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que seul son chant parvient à mes oreilles alors que je les regardes danser à travers la pièce, ne se lâchant jamais des yeux. Je sais que je devrais bouillir de l'intérieur pour voir mon petit ami danser avec la fille que je déteste le plus, mais je ne peux détacher mon regard de ses jambes bronzées lorsqu'elle tourne sur elle même et que se jupe virevolte. J'aimerais être sur scène et chanter cette chanson. Cependant, mon estomac se tord violemment car je sais que ce n'est pas à la place de Rachel que j'aimerais chanter.

_Just hanging by a moment (here with you)_

_Hanging by a moment (here with you)_

_Hanging by a moment here with you_

Elle s'arrête au milieu de la salle, dos au piano, laissant s'échapper les dernières paroles. Cependant, ses yeux ne sont plus collés à Finn mais se plonge dans les miens. Ses prunelles brunes tintées d'or semblent me traverser et voir jusqu'au fond de moi. C'est le regard le plus intense que j'ai partagé avec elle et ma poitrine se sert au point que je ne puisse soudainement plus respirer. Je me sens devenir blanche et cela m'est insupportable. Je me lève d'un bond, rompant le contact avec la petite brune et cours vers la sortie. Mr Shue fait un geste vers moi mais je suis plus rapide que lui.

« Je-Je ne me sens pas bien »

Je quitte la salle en claquant la porte. Je bouscule quelqu'un sans l'apercevoir et ne prends pas le temps de me retourner pour m'excuser. J'ai besoin d'air, j'étouffe. Je n'aperçois pas les cheveux roses et le sourire amusé que j'ai laissé derrière moi.

* * *

POV Jules :

Quinn me bouscule sans même se rendre compte que c'est moi. J'ai à peine le temps de voir son visage mais j'aperçois tout de même sa peau plus blanche que jamais et ses yeux noisettes renvoient un mélange de peur, de vulnérabilité et surtout de colère. Un sourire passe sur mes lèvres alors que je regarde sa silhouette disparaître au fond du couloir. On dirait que le masque de la reine des glaces commence à se fissurer. Je me tourne vers la porte de la salle de chant et entends Mr Shuester annoncer que le cours finit plus tôt. Rachel se lève et, en un battement de paupière, se retrouve face à moi. Mais son regard se pose derrière moi et elle semble chercher quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

« Elle est partit et je pense qu'on ne la reverra plus ici aujourd'hui. »

La petite brune pose enfin les yeux sur moi et soupire profondément.

« Je ne sais pas si tout ça est une bonne idée … Je sens que ça va me retomber dessus ... »

Je glisse mes mains dans les poches de mon jean et m'adosse à un casier.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu es avec moi, elle n'osera rien faire. »

Elle commence à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et je la sens nerveuse. Son regard cherche le mien, me posant mille questions.

« Je-Je ne sais pas trop où cela va nous mener. Je veux dire, c'est Quinn ... »

« J'ai ma petite idée … mais pour cela, tu vas devoir suivre l'étape 2 sans te poser de questions »

Elle fronce les sourcils puis déglutit difficilement en rencontrant un sourire qui ne semble rien annoncer de bon.

« Qui est … ? »

« Sortir avec moi. »


	8. Chapitre 5

**Tout d'abord, encore merci pour tout vos reviews, ca me motive vraiment :) (Hum, même si je suis en retard sur mon « emploi du temps » mais pardonnez-moi, j'essaye de profiter de mes vacances avant mes resultats :p)**

**Achele : Ouha merci ! J'espère que le rendez vous C/S sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**

**Bazelle : Merci à toi aussi, ta review m'a fait plaisir et bien rire (j'ai beaucoup apprécié la comparaison à la mousse au chocolat x)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Charlie :

Pour au moins la centième fois de la soirée, je m'arrête devant le grand miroir fixé au mur afin d'étudier mon reflet. Je passe mes mains sur mes cuisses afin de lisser ma robe dans un mouvement nerveux. Je n'ai jamais été aussi paniquée à l'idée d'aller au cinéma avec quelqu'un mais on dirait que Santana bouleverse tous mes codes. Mes doigts viennent se perdre dans mes cheveux qui tombent en boucles sur mes épaules avant de soupirer. Il faut absolument que je me calme si je ne veut pas faire un infarctus avant de rentrer dans la salle. Je m'approche de la glace et attrape mon crayon et mon mascara pour ajouter la touche finale. Une fois finit, je sors de ma chambre et descends les escalier en trombe. Je m'arrête près du salon où je trouve ma mère devant la télé, un verre à la main, seule dans le grand canapé. Lorsqu'elle remarque ma présence, elle lève les yeux vers moi et me lance un sourire triste.

« Tu es très jolie. Tu sors ? »

Je joue avec mes doigts, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Je pourrais lui dire que je vais au cinéma avec Santana mais elle ne l'apprécie pas plus que cela et pourrait trouver suspect qu'elle sorte avec moi plutôt qu'avec Quinn et Brittany. Et rester vague ne va m'apporter qu'un flot de questions. J'opte donc pour le mensonge.

« Oui, je vais rejoindre Sam au cinéma. »

Elle hoche la tête d'un mouvement approbateur.

« Ce garçon est bien pour toi. Amusez-vous et ne rentre pas trop tard. »

Je frissonne à sa première phrase et ma gorge se noue. Si elle savait … Je replace vite un sourire sur mes lèvres avant de sortir de la pièce, la laissant de nouveau seule, comme beaucoup de soirs. J'attrape les clefs de ma voiture sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de passer la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Après plus de cinq minutes à tourner en rond, je trouve enfin un place où me garer, à quelques rues du cinéma. Je regarde ma montre alors que je claque la portière et constate que je suis en retard. Je marche donc d'un pas pressé et finis par arriver devant la bâtisse, un mal de pied commençant à attaquer mon humeur. Agacée, je cherche des yeux la jeune fille avec laquelle j'ai rendez-vous. Une chevelure brune et des yeux chocolats finissent par happer mon attention et je retrouve immédiatement le sourire, malgré mon cœur qui ne semble pas vouloir baisser le rythme. Je viens la rejoindre, le souffle court, alors qu'elle m'attend les mains dans les poches de son jean. J'ai d'ailleurs du mal à en détacher les yeux, le denim moulant chaque courbe à la perfection. Sa voix me tire cependant de ma contemplation.

« Tu es en retard ! Le film commence dans deux minutes ! »

Je rougis et fais la moue, murmurant un désolée à peine perceptible. Son doigt passe sous mon menton pour relever mon visage à sa hauteur avant d'effleurer ma joue.

« C'est pas grave, va. Bon, attends moi ici, je vais chercher du popcorn. »

Je la regarde s'éloigner vers un comptoir d'où s'échappe une délicieuse odeur sucrée, mes yeux suivant chaque mouvement que décrivent ses hanches. Je me mords la lèvre, songeuse, me demandant comment je vais pouvoir tenir tout un film à ses côtés. Je sursaute lorsque j'entends un toussotement derrière moi. Je me retourne vivement pour me trouver face à deux garçons, sans doutes un peu plus âgés que Santana et moi. L'un deux, grand et brun, me sourit d'un air confiant et prend immédiatement la parole.

« Salut, je suis Lucas et lui c'est Alex. »

Je les regardes l'un après l'autre, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi leur dire. Une sensation désagréable s'empare de moi en voyant leur yeux rivés sur mon visage et j'ai l'impression que ce qu'ils vont me dire ne va pas me plaire.

« Hum, salut ? »

Le brun reprend la parole, voyant que je semble un peu perdue.

« Écoute, on a vu que toi et ton amie n'étiez que toutes les deux et on s'est dit que, peut-être, vous aimeriez nous rejoindre pour la séance ? »

Non, bien sur que non. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de partager Santana avec l'un d'entre eux. J'essaye de trouver une excuse afin de les éloigner avant que la brune ne revienne. Il suffirait qu'elle accepte leur proposition et la soirée serait complètement gâchée.

« Désolée, je suis en couple. »

C'est la première chose qui me traverse l'esprit et je vois à leur visage que ce n'est pas ça qui va les arrêter. Alexander, le blond, commence à rire doucement.

« C'est pas grave ça. »

J'ai envie de l'envoyer balader d'une réplique cinglante mais aucune phrase ne semble trouver le chemin de mes lèvres. Je les regarde tour à tour alors que la panique me gagne. Ils vont tout gâcher. Je sens soudainement un bras glisser autour de ma taille et une chaleur réconfortante émaner d'un corps près de moi. Je n'ai même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui est là, le parfum fruité de la brune m'enveloppant immédiatement alors qu'elle me rapproche un peu plus d'elle. Je frissonne quand sa bouche pulpeuse vient se poser sur la peau de ma joue, à quelques millimètres seulement de mes lèvres. Je sens la chair de poule parcourir ma peau et le rouge me monter au visage.

« C'est qui, bébé ? »

Je regarde Santana et n'arrive même pas à sortir un son. Heureusement, Lucas ou Alex, peut importe, reprend la parole.

« Oh, quand tu disais que tu avais quelqu'un, tu parlais d'_elle_ … Du coup euh ... »

« Je pense que vous devriez nous laissez. »

La voix de la latine est tranchante et ne laisse pas place à la discussion. Les deux garçons hochent la tête et j'aperçois leurs visages prendre une teinte carmin alors que leurs yeux glissent lentement sur nous. Je roule des yeux, sachant pertinemment à quoi ils pensent mais ne peux m'empêcher de passer par les mêmes couleurs qu'eux une fois que les images s'insinuent dans mon esprit. Une main douce et chaude vient trouver la mienne et me tirer gentiment vers la salle de cinéma. Je reprends lentement mes esprits alors que nous marchons et je me penche vers Santana.

« C'était quoi ça ?»

Elle ne me regarde pas mais un sourire joueur vient se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Des emmerdeurs »

Je roule des yeux et soupir.

« Je ne parlais pas vraiment de ça ... »

Elle laisse échapper un rire cristallin alors qu'elle pousse les portes de la salle.

« Désolée, mais sinon ils ne nous auraient pas laissé tranquille. »

Je reste silencieuse quelques secondes, le regard perdu sur nos doigts entrelacés.

« Mais là ils sont partis. »

Je la sens se tendre légèrement alors que nous rentrons dans la pénombre de la salle.

« On sait jamais. »

* * *

« En fait, tu me fais vraiment penser à Alice. »

Le souffle de Santana contre mon oreille me surprend et je ne peux empêcher un frisson agréable de parcourir tout mon corps. Je me tourne vers elle et essaye de décrypter son expression en plissant les yeux, son visage étant seulement éclairé par les images de l'écran. Je fronce les sourcils derrière mes lunettes, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle entend par là.

« Comment ça ? »

J'aperçois un sourire apparaître sur son visage, ses yeux brillants dans le noir.

« Tu es un peu comme elle, toujours dans ton monde, rêveuse. »

Je hausse un sourcil, n'étant pas sûre de la façon dont je doit prendre ce qu'elle vient de me dire.

« Je dois me vexer ? »

Elle laisse échapper un rire discret et ses yeux rencontrent les miens.

« Non, en fait, c'est ce que je préfère chez toi. »

Je sens mon visage s'enflammer et je me tourne vers l'écran, les bras croisés, afin d'éviter son regard. Je la sens se pencher de nouveau à mon oreille et je dois me retenir de ne pas trembler.

« Enfin Alice n'est pas une geek, _elle_. »

Je la sens presque sourire contre ma peau et je lui refais face, un air boudeur sur le visage. J'attrape un popcorn dans la boite qu'elle tient entre ses mains et lui lance au visage, l'atteignant au front.

« Je ne suis _pas_ une geek. »

Sa bouche s'ouvre en un « O » silencieux, surprise par mon attaque. Mais elle reprend vite contenance et une pluie de popcorn s'abat sur moi. Mes mains se placent automatiquement au dessus de ma tête alors qu'un rire m'échappe. Elle se joint à moi et la nourriture commence à voleter dans tous les sens. Mais au bout de quelques secondes à peine, un « chut » peu amical se fait entendre derrière nous, nous faisant sursauter. Nous nous enfonçons dans nos sièges, étouffant nos gloussement entre nos mains. Alors que nous réussissons enfin à nous calmer, nos regards se croisent et ses prunelles chocolats me font quitter la terre ferme. Je sens les doigts de la brune venir toucher les miens avant de les entrelacer. Elle vient poser nos mains sur l'accoudoir et me sourit doucement avant de se reconcentrer sur le film. Je n'ai plus ouvert la bouche de toute la séance.

* * *

« Tu m'expliques comment tu peux connaître par cœur toutes les insultes que débite le Chapelier Fou ? »

Je me mets à rire en resserrant l'écharpe autour de mon cou d'une seule main, l'autre étant enfouie dans celle de Santana.

« On est fan d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles ou on ne l'est pas »

Elle sourit alors que nous continuons à marcher dans un silence confortable. Malgré ma veste et mon foulard, le froid de Novembre glisse sur ma peau et me tire un frisson désagréable. Immédiatement, les doigts de la brune quittent les miens et son bras vient s'enrouler autour de ma taille, collant son corps au mien. Une chaleur réconfortante commence à m'entourer et inconsciemment, je me rapproche un peu plus d'elle.

« Frileuse ? »

Je sens sa main se resserrer légèrement sur ma hanche et je l'entendrais presque sourire. Au lieu de répondre, je me contente d'enfoncer mon nez un peu plus loin dans mon écharpe alors que je sens mes joues prendre une couleur vermeille.

Nous arrivons devant ma voiture et je m'écarte avec regret de Santana pour sortir les clés de mon sac. Je sais que la soirée touche à sa fin et je sens ma gorge se nouer. Au lycée, les choses sont différentes, nous n'avons pas l'occasion de parler et je ne peux pas l'avoir pour moi seule. Je me retourne vers elle et m'adosse contre la portière.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ? »

« Non, merci mais j'habite à quelques rues d'ici. »

Je hoche la tête d'un air résigné, enfonçant les poings au fond des poches de ma veste. Je sens ses yeux sur moi et lorsque je rencontre son regard brulant, elle se rapproche. Son visage passe les centimètres qui nous séparent et je sens la panique commencer à s'emparer de moi. Mon attention se porte involontairement sur ses lèvres qui me paraissent beaucoup trop attrayantes pour mon propre bien. Mais au dernier moment, son visage change de direction et sa bouche se pose délicatement sur ma joue brulante, plaçant un baiser délicat. Lorsque sa peau quitte la mienne, elle finit par souffler quelques mots à mon oreille.

« J'ai passé une très bonne soirée. »

Elle s'écarte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, reculant de quelques pas.

« A lundi ! »

Elle s'éloigne, me laissant seule contre ma voiture, et alors qu'elle tourne au coin de la rue, je lâche un profond soupire que je ne pensais pas retenir.

* * *

POV Quinn :

La tête haute et les mains sur les hanches, je marche à travers le couloir, un air hautain sur le visage. Mes traits ne laissent passer aucune émotion pourtant mon cerveau tourne à vive allure. Depuis l'incident de la semaine dernière, certaines pensées ne quittent pas mon esprit et me concentrer sur autre chose que Rachel Berry pendant plus de dix minutes est presque impossible. J'ai fait du jour qui a suivit le Glee Club un enfer pour elle afin de me permettre d'oublier mon trouble. Chaque joueur de foot lui a gentiment offert un slushi sur la tête, profitant de l'absence momentanée de ma sœur pour ne pas subir ses foudres. Certains ont été moins chanceux que d'autres mais dans les faits , elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait et, ayant passé le weekend chez Finn, Jules n'a pas pu en « parler » avec moi. Je la cherche des yeux, sachant qu'elle risque de me faire payer les douches glacées de Berry. Mais mon regard tombe sur une brune un peu plus grande et une blonde attachée à ses doigts qui me fait signe de son autre main. Je m'approche des deux cheerios et remarque que l'attention de Santana n'est pas sur moi mais dirigée un peu plus loin, alors que ses traits restent indéchiffrables. Je tourne la tête pour tomber sur Sam dont les deux mains sont posés de chaque côté de la taille de Charlie, qui est collée à lui. Je regarde Santana, un sourcil levé et une remarque acerbe m'échappe alors que je me rapproche d'elle.

« On fantasme sur Trouty ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et se posent sur moi alors que ses joues se colorent légèrement. Un sourire amusé étire le coin de mes lèvres. Touché.

« N-Non. Je me demandais juste comment ta sœur peut sortir avec lui. A sa place j'aurais peur qu'il m'avale d'une seule bouchée. »

A côté d'elle, Brittany laisse échapper un rire enfantin alors que la brune essaye de reprendre contenance. Je passe à côté d'elle afin d'atteindre mon casier, en profitant pour l'agacer une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis pourtant sûre que tu aimerais être à sa place ... »

« Ta gueule, Q »

J'ouvre la petite porte en fer et remarque que la grande blonde souffle quelque chose à l'oreille de la latine qui prend une couleur pivoine. Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'elle lui donne un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, faisant s'esclaffer B. Je décide de laisser tomber, ne voulant pas m'encombrer l'esprit avec d'autres histoires. Je regarde mon emploi du temps puis prends les livres nécessaires mais la voix de Santana s'élève de nouveau.

« On dirait que Charlie n'est pas la seule de tes sœurs à faire de mauvais choix ... »

Je soupire mais me retourne, intriguée par le ton moqueur de la latine.

« Si tu parles de Jules et Puck je sais bien que ... »

La fin de ma phrase se bloque dans ma gorge alors qu'une vision me donnant la nausée s'impose à mes yeux. A quelques mètres de nous, Jules, ses affreux cheveux roses partiellement cachés par un bandana, à les mains autour de la taille de Berry. Et à ma grande horreur, ses lèvres sont scellées à celle de la petite brune dans un baiser digne d'un film. Les émotions qui me secouent à ce moment ne sont qu'un camaïeu de colère et je me rends à peine compte que des larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux. Je sens le regard de mes deux amies me scruter alors que je tremble de rage. Du moins il me semble.

« Quinn ? »

« Restez-là »

La phrase n'est qu'un murmure sec entre mes dents serrés mais elles se figent toutes les deux. Je les dépasses et marche vers ma sœur et le nain. Les élèves s'écartent autour de moi et le fait que j'ai du laisser tomber mon masque de froideur me traverse l'esprit mais à cet instant je suis tellement en colère qu'elle disparaît alors que j'en ai eu à peine conscience. A vrai dire, la seule chose qui m'emplie, semblant s'infiltrer goutte à goutte dans ton mon être est cette vision qui m'envoie tellement d'émotions contradictoires que je dois me concentrer pour ne pas vaciller. J'ai l'impression d'être une bombe et les pas que je fais sont le compte à rebours. Et puis finalement, j'explose.


	9. Chapitre 6

**Nous sommes Dimanche et cela fait plus de deux semaines que je n'ai pas publié. Je suis désolée mais mes révisions m'ont pris beaucoup de temps. Mais pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre là est plus long qu'habituellement.**

**Bon sinon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle (enfin …) … *racontage de vie* je pars pour Londres samedi prochain pour une durée indéterminée mais qui va s'étendre au minimum jusqu'à fin Juillet (bon pour moi, c'est plutôt une super nouvelle :p). Sachant que je vais essayer de trouver du travail et que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir internet à disposition, je ne pourrais peut être pas ou n'aurait peut être pas le temps de publier. Donc je suis désolée mais il n'y aura sans doutes pas beaucoup d'update d'ici fin juillet, voire mi-Aout :/**

**Voilà, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

POV Jules :

«En fait je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça, Jules. Je ne vois pas en quoi une démonstration affective passant par une liaison buccale va -humph-»

Je coupe les jérémiades incessantes de Rachel en écrasant ma bouche contre la sienne. Je la sens se tendre contre moi lorsque je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et la colle contre les casiers. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle commence à se détendre et finit même par répondre à mon baiser. Ses bras viennent s'enrouler autour de mon cou et son corps se rapproche un peu plus du mien. Je sens les regards sur nous et les murmurent s'élever, m'indiquant que le spectacle devrait bientôt commencer. Je finis par glisser ma langue contre sa lèvre inférieure, lui demandant silencieusement l'accès qu'elle me donne après seulement quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je sais parfaitement que nous nous mettons en scène devant une dizaine d'élève mais si je veux que nous attirions l'attention de ...

«C'est une blague j'espère !»

Un sourire fugitif se dessine sur mon visage avant que je ne m'écarte lentement de Rachel. Très vite je reprends une expression neutre pour faire face à ma soeur, dont la fureur déforme les traits habituellement si parfaits. Je suis cependant surprise de remarquer que ses yeux ne soient pas dirigés vers moi mais transpercent la petite brune tremblante à mes côtés, qui soutient tout de même son regard. Plutôt que de m'immiscer dans ce qui risque d'être une histoire très intéressante, je croise les bras et attend patiemment la suite. Quinn s'avance d'un pas, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de Rachel et j'entends immédiatement leurs souffles devenir irréguliers.

«Comment peux-tu oser ? D'abord Finn et ensuite _ma propre soeur _?»

Sa phrase sort sifflante d'entre ses dents que l'on devine serrées, mais ses derniers mots se font aigus alors qu'elle semble perde un peu plus le contrôle. Je vois ses poings se fermer, faisant blanchir ses articulations jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent translucides. J'observe avec intérêts son visage rongé par la colère mais remarque que ses yeux portent une expression toute autre. Alors que je m'attendais à voir une pointe de jalousie se mariant à son comportement, je me heurte à ... De la tristesse ?

«Pour _qui_ est-ce que tu te prends ?»

Ma dernière pensée s'évapore alors Quinn se retrouve beaucoup trop proche de la brune à mon goût. Il ne manquerait plus que les choses dégénèrent pour que tout tombe à l'eau. En quelques secondes, je me poste entre elles-deux, faisant barrage de mon corps. Je pousse son épaule afin de la faire reculer d'un pas.

«On se calme Quinnie»

Elle se fige à l'emploie du surnom et je sais qu'elle est à deux doigts d'exploser. D'aussi près, je peux voir le sang empourprer son visage de colère alors que son souffle est rapide et profond. Mais face à moi, son masque de reine des glaces reprend sa place et plutôt que de me gifler, comme elle meurt d'envie de le faire, une remarque venimeuse trouve le chemin de ses lèvres.

«Et toi, tu n'as pas honte de sortir avec _ça_ ?»

Son regard glisse avec dédain sur Rachel pour appuyer la dernière syllabe. Elle finit à peine sa phrase qu'un sourire mesquin se glisse sur ses lèvres.

«Ah oui, j'oubliais que ma soeur était la trainée du lycée ...»

_Flashback - Eté avant la Junior Year_

_J'attrape Puck par le col, collant nos lèvres dans un baiser tout sauf chaste. Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches alors qu'il vient coller son corps au mien, nous poussant contre la porte d'entrée. Mon dos vient heurter la porte en bois alors que sa langue vient trouver la mienne dans une danse passionnée. Une de ses paumes se fraye un chemin jusqu'à ma poitrine, se souciant peu que nous soyons à l'extérieur et à la vue de tout le quartier. Sa bouche glisse le long de ma mâchoire, laisser une lignée de baisers humides, pour finir son voyage dans mon cou. _

_«Ton nouveau look est genre vraiment canon»_

_Je souris en renversant la tête en arrière, lui laissant plus d'espace alors qu'il laisse une marque sur ma peau claire. Une de mes mains vient caresser doucement son torse musclé puis descend doucement jusqu'à son pantalon où je finis par lui caresser l'entre-jambe. Je laisse échapper un rire._

_«En effet, je sens que ça te plait»_

_Il grogne contre ma nuque et laisse sa langue parcourir ma peau, me tirant un gémissement._

_«Juliette ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?»_

_Je me fige immédiatement en reconnaissant la voix et pousse Puck loin de moi dans la panique. Merde, ça sent pas bon. Mon père nous regarde à tour de rôle, un air furieux sur le visage, avant de s'arrêter sur le garçon qui se tient près de moi, peu fier de lui._

_«Toi, dégage de ma vue. Juliette, rentre. Immédiatement !»_

_Puck part sans qu'on n'ait besoin de lui répéter une seconde fois alors que je pénètre dans la maison. Je m'arrête dans l'entrée et sursaute lorsque mon père claque la porte derrière lui. Je me retourne pour lui faire face mais malgré toutes les fois où je lui ai tenu tête, j'ai du mal à soutenir le regard emplit de fureur qu'il me lance. Je vois ses poings serrés trembler et j'ai envie de partir en courant._

_«Tu te rends compte que tu viens de te donner en spectacle devant tous les voisins ?»_

_Je baisse la tête et sers les dents, essayant de ne pas répondre avant d'envenimer la situation._

_«Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Et merde, qu'est ce que tu as fais à tes cheveux ? Tu me fais honte ...»_

_Lorsque mon regard remonte vers lui, la colère est mélangée au dégout. Pour la première fois en plusieurs années, j'ai envie de pleurer. Je savais que mon nouveau look n'allait pas forcément plaire à mes parents mais je n'avais pas pensé récolter ce genre de réaction. On dirait qu'il est sur le point de me frapper mais aussi de vomir. Après quelques minutes de silence, il reprend la parole mais ses éclats de voix sont remplacés par un murmure venimeux qui me prend à la gorge._

_«Je sais très bien que ta mère et tes soeurs ne me le pardonneraient jamais et c'est bien l'unique raison pour laquelle je ne te jette pas dehors, Juliette. Mais à partir de maintenant, tu ne fais plus partit de cette famille à mes yeux. Je ne veux pas d'une petite trainée pour fille. Maintenant, dégage.»_

_Les mots résonnent dans mes oreilles alors que je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, le souffle coupé. Je passe devant la porte de ma chambre et cours directement dans la salle de bain, les joues striées de larmes qui ne semblent pas vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Après m'être mise à genoux devant les toilettes, encore secouée de sanglots, je finis par vomir._

La force du souvenir me frappe en plein ventre et j'ai du mal à respirer. Je me sens vaciller légèrement mais me reprends avant que cela n'ai pu transparaître. Mon regard se pose de nouveau sur le visage de ma soeur qui arbore toujours un sourire malfaisant. Soudainement, la douleur fait place à la colère et tous mes gestes semblent menés par cette fureur. J'empoigne alors Quinn par le haut de son costume de Cheerios et la plaque durement contre les casiers. J'entends son souffle se couper lorsque son dos heurte le métal de plein fouet. Mon visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et nos nez se touchent presque. Ma respiration est sifflante et ma poitrine s'élève en rythme.

«Dis-le moi encore une fois Quinn, une seule petite fois, et je te jure que tu le regretteras»

Ses yeux se plongent dans les miens et je vois toute trace de colère ou de mépris disparaître de ses pupilles vertes. A la place vient s'y loger toute une série de questions auxquelles je ne veux ou ne peux pas donner les réponses. Je sens sa main sur mon épaule mais au lieu de me pousser, elle m'agrippe désespérément et j'entends sa demande silencieuse. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jules ?_ Notre relation à toujours été compliquée, basée sur l'affrontement et la provocation mais jamais aucune de nous ne l'a pris aussi sérieusement. Et je sens dans son regard qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi, qu'elle sent que ma réaction n'est pas normale mais je ne peux pas lui expliquer, le souvenir étant encore trop pesant. Lorsque je sens ses doigts exercer une nouvelle pression sur ma peau, j'ai une soudaine envie d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou et de pleurer. Mais il est hors de question que je montre mes faiblesses et je m'écarte vivement d'elle, comme brûlée au fer rouge. Elle hausse les sourcils mais semble moins étonnée de ma réaction cette fois-ci. Ses traits sont cependant toujours creusés par l'inquiétude mais un regard autour de nous, lui rappelant que nous ne sommes pas seules, suffit pour que son masque revienne figer son visage. Je croise les bras, et reprends un air dangereux.

«Et plus de slushies pour Rachel, compris ?»

C'est trop tard, toute expression est cachée par sa froideur et je ne peux essayer de lire ses émotions. Seul son regard fugitif vers la petite brune me permet de savoir qu'elle a bien entendu ce que je venais de lui dire. Elle ne répond pas ni ne hoche la tête mais je me contente de cela. Je finis par m'éloigner de ma soeur pour me rapprocher de Rachel et la prendre par la taille.

«Viens Rach', on se casse»

Elle me suit sans un mot alors que la voix de Quinn résonne dans notre dos.

«Le spectacle est fini, vous pouvez retournez à vos vies insignifiantes, bande de crétins !»

Derrière nous, le couloir se vide en un instant et les voix des trois cheerios s'éloignent de nous. Lorsque tout est parfaitement silencieux, Rachel finis par me parler d'une voix tremblante.

«Tu vois, je te l'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée ...»

A sa grande surprise, mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire et elle me regarde sans comprendre.

«Au contraire, j'ai vu tout ce que je désirais voir ... Dis moi, tu fais quoi vendredi prochain ?»

* * *

POV Charlie :

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte donnant sur la cour du lycée, une vague de froid m'enlace, me faisant frissonner. J'enfonce mon bonnet un peu plus haut sur ma tête et remonte mon écharpe avant d'attraper la bandoulière de mon sac et marcher d'un pas déterminé vers un des bancs. Au loin, une tête brune me fait signe et un sourire apparait sur mon visage. Mes pas se font plus pressés alors que je me rapproche de la personne et passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux noirs lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur.

«Salut Mike !»

Je lui dépose une bise sur la joue avant de remarquer le blond assis à côté de lui. Il hausse les sourcils alors qu'un rictus étire ses lèvres.

«T'as l'air de bonne humeur toi !»

Je hausse les épaules, feignant l'indifférence et m'assois entre les deux garçons. Sam, passe son bras autour de mon épaule et Mike me donne un léger coup dans la cuisse.

«Allez, raconte nous ! Après le cinéma, les cafés et les après-midi dans le parc, elle t'as emmené où cette fois-ci ?»

Mes joues prennent une couleur cramoisie et je baisse la tête gênée. A côté de moi, mes deux amis se mettent à rire et le blond resserre son étreinte afin de m'inciter à parler. Je soupire et finis par ouvrir la bouche.

«On a juste passé la journée à Colombus pour aller au musée d'art ...»

Je vois les yeux de Sam s'agrandir lorsque je prononce le nom de la plus grande ville d'Ohio.

«Juste ? Mais c'est genre à deux heures de route d'ici !»

Je roule les yeux, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il pense mais réponds sciemment à côté.

«Oui, elle est venue me chercher tôt le matin et m'a ramené tard le soir.»

Quelques microsecondes de silence passe avant que Mike ne reprenne la parole.

«Et je suppose que vous avez mangé au restaurant le midi et le soir ...»

Au ton de sa voix, je sais déjà que ma réponse va lui tirer un sourire que je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier.

«Oui ...»

Bingo. Et pour mon plus grand malheur, il continue.

«Et je suppose qu'elle a tout payé ...»

«... Non ! Je lui ai offert un chocolat chaud durant l'après midi !»

Ma réponse les fait rire aux éclats et ils se regardent d'un air entendu. Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

«Allez-y, dites le ...»

Ils se redressent tout les deux et le bras de Sam se déroule de mon cou avant de se tendre en l'air pour taper dans la paume de Mike.

«Ultra Gay !»

Un air paniqué passe sur mon visage alors que j'ai l'impression qu'ils se mettent à hurler. Je pose ma main sur leur bouche afin de les faire taire.

«Mais pas aussi fort !»

Sam marmonne quelque chose contre mes doigts que je ne comprends pas. Je les retire de ses lèvres et lui fait signe de répété.

«Avoue que, quand même, c'est pas super hétéro de payer deux fois dans la même journée le restaurant à une autre fille ...»

Mon regard se perd dans le ciel bleu picoré de nuages alors que je réfléchis à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je prends ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents et mes sourcils se froncent.

«Oui enfin, si elle ne préférait pas les gars, je pense qu'elle aurait déjà tenté quelque chose. Je veux dire, quand Santana veut quelque chose, elle n'y va pas par quatre chemins ...»

Les doigts de Sam passent sous mon menton afin de relever mon visage à hauteur du sien. Cette fois-ci son sourire n'est pas moqueur mais se veut rassurant et chaleureux.

«A mon avis, tu devrais lui dire que nous deux, c'est juste pour tromper tes soeurs.»

Je baisse les yeux et soupire.

«Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, après tout, c'est la meilleure amie de ma soeur. Si je me trompe, ça pourrait lui revenir aux oreilles et ça, c'est hors de question»

Le blond hausse les épaules et lève les mains en signe d'impuissance.

«Comme tu veux ...»

A côté de moi, le brun secoue la tête d'un air désespéré puis son regard se fixe sur quelque chose et il fronce les sourcils.

«Les cheerios n'ont pas entraînement aujourd'hui ?»

Sam et moi suivons sa ligne de vision pour tomber sur un groupe de jeunes pompom girls, habillées normalement, qui écoutent avec attention Santana qui ne porte pas son habituel uniforme de cheerleader. Au lieu de cela, un haut marinière et une jupe bleue plutôt ... bien ajustés ont fait leur apparition. Une simple veste lui couvre les épaules mais une écharpe en laine entour son cou alors qu'elle enfouit son nez à l'intérieur en riant. Mes yeux parcourent son corps, même si elle est à plusieurs mètres de nous, pour rester figés sur ses jambes. Sans bouger, je réponds à Mike.

«Non, Quinn m'a dit que leur coach avait une interview et qu'elle devait prendre sa journée, ou quelque chose comme ça. Du coup, elles n'ont pas entrainement.»

Il me marmonne un «ah» avant de se lever et de faire un signe du menton à Sam.

«Bon, tu viens, je te rappelle qu'on doit faire nos maths avant la fin de la pause.»

Je regarde le blond en riant en voyant sa tête se décomposer. Lui et les maths, ca n'a jamais été un grande histoire d'amour. Mais bon, si Mike vient à son secours, ils n'en auront pas pour longtemps. Il me renvoie un regard emplit de désespoir et me répond d'une voix faussement nouée.

«Tu viens avec nous ?»

Je secoue la tête et ouvre mon sac pour en sortir mon Reflex. Un sourire passe sur mon visage alors que mes doigts caresse l'appareil avec douceur.

«Non désolée, je dois faire des portraits pour le club»

Lorsque je relève le visage vers lui, il me renvoie un regard moqueur.

«C'est cela oui, reste donc ici pour photographier ta cheerios chérie, nous on a pas le temps de s'amuser !»

Je lui tire la langue et le prends en photo avant qu'il ne disparaisse à la suite de Mike et pénètre dans le bâtiment, me laissant seule. Je porte de nouveau l'appareil à mon visage et cherche une potentielle victime pour un shoot surprise. Mais très vite l'objectif prend le chemin auquel je m'attendait et le visage de la belle brune emplit tout mon champ de vision. Le vent mordant de décembre souffle sur son visage, faisant virevolter doucement quelques mèches noirs et rosissant ses joues. Elle rit aux blagues de ses amis et son sourire illumine ses traits et fait pétiller ses yeux sombres. Elle est magnifique. Je sens mes joues me bruler à cette image surréels et mon doigt appuie presque inconsciemment sur le déclencheur afin d'immortaliser l'instant. Mais un changement dans ma vision me réveille brusquement. Son regard quitte ses amies pour se poser sur moi et une expression de surprise passe sur son visage. Immédiatement, je repose mon appareil sur mes genoux et mes yeux osent à peine revenir sur elle. Pourtant, lorsque j'y parviens, je remarque qu'un sourire plus grand qu'auparavant danse sur ses lèvres et qu'il me semble destiné. Mon coeur rate un battement. Je cache mes joues rouges dans mon écharpe et je la vois rire au loin. Très vite cependant, elle reporte son attention sur ses amies pour leur parler et une pointe de déception me tord le ventre. Je soupire et commence à ranger mon appareil dans mon sac lorsque j'entend des pas légers près de moi, puis un souffle à mon oreille.

«Tu sais que c'est interdit de photographier les gens à leur insu ?»

Je sursaute à l'entente soudaine de la voix de Santana et surtout de son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. J'essaye de reprendre contenance mais je n'arrive qu'à balbutier.

«D-désolée, je détruirais la p-pellicule ...»

Le sourire moqueur qu'elle me lançais s'efface dans un «oh» silencieux alors que ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise. Elle finit par rire et j'ai envie de me frapper lorsque je pense que c'est le son le plus merveilleux qui existe.

«Je rigolais Charlie, fais pas cette tête ! Je veux juste que tu me montres ce que ça donne»

Et sans me demander mon avis, elle prend avec précaution l'appareil dans mon sac. Lorsqu'elle ne voit pas d'écran, elle me regarde étonnement.

«Ce n'est pas un numérique, je dois développer moi-même les photographies.»

Une pointe de déception passe dans ses yeux et immédiatement, j'essaye de trouver une solution pour que son regard recommence à crépiter.

«Il y a une chambre noire au lycée, si tu veux je peux te montrer ?»

Son visage s'illumine immédiatement et je ne peux empêcher un sourire idiot d'étirer mes lèvres.

«Tu veux dire maintenant ?»

Lorsque je hoche timidement la tête, elle me force à me lever et me pousse vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

* * *

Je sors les clefs de ma poche et ouvre doucement la porte alors que je sens Santana trépigner d'impatience dans mon dos. Je pénètre la première dans la petite pièce et pousse l'interrupteur, laissant une lumière rouge sombre nous éclairer. Elle referme derrière elle et prend le temps d'observer chaque objet alors que nous enlevons manteaux et écharpes. Elle s'arrête devant un fil où sont accrochées plusieurs photographies. Elle les regardent avec attention alors que je sors pour l'appareil de mon sac.

«C'est toi qui les a toutes prises ?»

Je m'approche, mon reflex toujours à la main et pointe deux clichés du doigts.

«Non, seulement celle-ci et celle-ci.»

Son regard s'arrête sur le premier, une grande roue prise en contre plongée, seulement en noir et blanc.

«Elle est superbe.»

Je rougis au compliment et n'ose pas lui dire qu'en dehors des personnes du club, c'est la seule à avoir vu un échantillon de mes photographies. Sous mon silence, elle change de sujet.

«D'ailleurs, tu viens à la fête de Tim vendredi ?»

Je fronce les sourcils. Tim ? Puis soudain le prénom me revient en mémoire.

«Ah oui, c'est ce garçon en Freshman c'est ça ? Sam est invité et je devais l'accompagné mais vu qu'il doit finalement rendre visite à sa grand-mère dans le Kansas-»

Elle finit par me couper.

«Je passerais te prendre à 21h»

Elle me souris puis se mord la lèvre et je dois détourner le regard pour ne pas passer au rouge tomate. Je finis par changer de sujet.

«Bon, tu veux que je te montre ?»

Elle me sourit puis hoche la tête avant de venir se placer à côté de moi. En regardant le négatif pour retrouver son cliché, j'essaye de ne pas me laisser distraire par l'odeur de son parfum qui m'enveloppe. Une fois trouvé, je lui montre chaque étape, ponctuant chaque geste d'une explication, de la manipulation de l'agrandisseur à l'essorage en passant par la révélation de l'image. Elle m'écoute avec attention et je sens ses yeux sur moi à chaque seconde de chaque opération. Lorsque je finis par accrocher avec soin la photographie sur le fil, près des autres, elle se penche légèrement vers celle-ci. Elle reste silencieuse pendant des secondes qui me semblent durer des heures alors que je joue nerveusement avec les bracelets attachés autour de mon poignet.

«C'est magnifique.»

Je ne réponds rien et elle finit par se tourner vers moi.

«Je sais bien que je suis un super modèle ...»

Elle laisse un rire nerveux lui échapper avant de continuer.

«Mais, wouha, tu es vraiment douée.»

Je la fuis des yeux, n'osant pas vraiment croire ce qu'elle me dit, alors que mes joues tournent au pivoine. Je m'adosse au meuble derrière moi, n'osant toujours pas dire un mot. Elle doit sentir ma gêne car j'entends un rire étouffé. Et soudain, elle rentre dans ma bulle et la chaleur de son corps m'entoure. Sa main viens se poser sur ma joue pour ramener mon attention vers elle. Lorsque mes yeux rencontrent les siens, j'aperçois son sourire rassurant mais suis immédiatement happée par des tourbillon chocolat.

«Tu me surprends un peu plus tous les jours et j'aime vraiment ça»

Je suis comme paralysée et je sens mon coeur battre contre ma poitrine tellement fort que j'ai peur qu'elle l'entende. Je vois ses pupilles descendre sur mes lèvres et un frisson me parcours tout le corps. Je cligne rapidement des yeux, pas vraiment sûre de ce qui est en train de se produire alors que son visage se rapproche imperceptiblement du mien. J'essaye de garder les yeux ouvert, ne voulant pas que mon rêve se termine, mais manque de les fermer de délice alors que je sens son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres. Ses prunelles passent de ma bouche à mes yeux à un point derrière moi et soudainement tout est finit. Son corps se décolle du mien alors que j'ai l'impression qu'un seau d'eau glacé vient de se déverser sur moi. Je la regarde avec effarement ramasser ses affaires et se diriger vers la sortie. Avant de passer le pas de la porte, elle se retourne vers moi, le visage triste.

«Désolée, je-je dois y aller.»

Et elle disparait. Anéantie et la gorge serrée, je me retourne afin de voir ce qui l'a fait fuir. Je me retrouve face à une photographie de Sam, un magnifique sourire au lèvres, qui date d'il y a un ou deux mois. Je finis par comprendre. Je soupire et mets mes mains dans les poches d'un air résigné. Il a raison, il est vraiment temps que je lui explique.


	10. Chapitre 7

**Helloooooo ! Bon, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour mes deux mois d'absence mais mon séjour à Londres a été beaucoup plus long que je ne le pensais et je n'ai eu que très peu de temps pour écrire. Mais pour me rattraper je vous ai concocté un chapitre beaucoup plus long que d'habitude ! **

**Juju8 : Je suis ravie que ma fiction te plaise, en espérant que tu ne m'en veuille pas pour ce qui va suivre dans le chapitre :p**

**BlackBird : Oui désolée pour le retard mais le 19, je n'étais toujours pas revenu et en plus mon chapitre était encore en construction :/ Mais le voilà :D En espérant que le chapitre te plaise !**

**Je tiens aussi à remercier une nouvelle fois tout le monde pour vos commentaires, ca me motive vraiment et me fait énormément plaisir ! :D Bonne lecture et accrochez vous, il y a beaucoup de changement de PoV !**

* * *

**POV Charlie :**

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et pose mon sac au pied de mon lit alors que mes doigts jouent sur l'écran tactile de mon Iphone. Je m'assois sur mon lit, essayant de tuer le dernier cochon récalcitrant,mais au moment où je vais enfin réussir à toucher le petit animal vert, le soudain vibrement entre mes doigts me fait sursauter. J'ouvre le message que je viens de recevoir de Santana, me demandant ce qu'elle me veut. Après tout, les seuls interactions que nous ayons eu de la semaine sont des sourires et des «salut» du bout des lèvres. Je lis donc les premiers mots avec une certaine colère, ajoutant la déception d'avoir loupé de peu la fin de mon niveau.

_N'oublie pas, 21h ce soir ! J'ai hâte de te voir :) _

Alors que mes yeux parcourent la fin de son message, un sourire involontaire vient illuminer mon visage. Je suis incapable de lui en vouloir quand elle m'envoie des choses comme cela, je suis absolument pathétique. En posant mon téléphone, je regarde les chiffres lumineux qu'affiche le réveil sur ma table de nuit, qui disparait presque sous les livres. Dix-huit heures. Il me reste près de trois heures avant que Santana ne vienne me chercher, soit une éternité. Mais je sens mes paupières devenir lourdes et je sais de quelle manière je vais occuper le début de ma soirée. J'enlève mes collants et passe ma robe par dessus ma tête avant d'attraper le t-shirt bleu qui traine sur mon lit défait du matin. A peine enfilé, un bâillement m'échappe et je m'allonge sur le matelas. Je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller, ferme les yeux et m'endors presque immédiatement.

Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les paupières et que je regarde mon réveil, mon cœur rate un battement. Il est vingt et une heure. Je me lève d'un bond et me rend compte que je n'ai absolument rien de prêt. J'ouvre la porte de mon armoire et commence à chercher avec ferveur parmi tous mes vêtements. Et forcement je n'ai rien à me mettre. Mes doigts glissent sur le tissu de mes hauts puis de mes robes, cherchant une matière chaude et douce que je puisse porter pour la soirée. Au bout de quelques instants, ma main s'arrête enfin sur quelque chose qui me convient. Je sors ma robe Study of Shapes d'Anthropologie de mon dressing. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les vêtements que fait cette marque, mais celle-ci est une de mes préférées et est absolument parfaite pour cette soirée. J'attrape une veste en jean bleu foncée qui ira parfaitement avec et une paire de bottines. Alors que je prends des sous vêtements propres, un cognement se fait entendre contre le bois de ma porte de chambre. Pensant que c'est Quinn venant me dire qu'elle part, je ne me retourne pas lorsque je lui dis d'entrer.

«Hey ! Ta mère m'a laissé rentrer, j'espère que tu es - Oh fuck.»

Je me retourne lorsqu'une voix plus grave et plus suave que celle de ma sœur s'élève et je rencontre le visage rouge et les yeux sombres de Santana. Je reste figée quelques secondes, un sourire dansant sur mes lèvres à son apparition, mais me rends compte qu'une chose cloche lorsque je remarque que ses pupilles ont du mal à rester plongé dans les miennes. Je baisse les yeux, prenant conscience de ma tenue et comprends pourquoi elle semble aussi mal à l'aise. Les deux seules choses que j'ai sur le dos sont mon t-shirt Superman que je porte pour dormir et un shorty rouge étrangement assortit. Autant dire que je ne laisse que peu de place à l'imagination. C'est au tour de mes joues de passer par toutes les teintes de rouge alors que j'ai envie de disparaitre sous terre. Je tire discrètement sur le bas de mon vêtement afin d'essayer de cacher vainement une partie de mes cuisses nues mais mon mouvement attire l'attention de la jeune brune, dont le regard vient bruler ma peau. La profondeur soudaine de ses yeux presque entièrement noirs me fait frissonner. Je sais que ce n'est pas de la gêne qui se reflète dans ses yeux à cet instant. A l'option de courir me cacher s'ajoute alors celle de m'approcher d'elle et d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes d'une manière peu chaste. C'est aussi le choix que semblent faire mes jambes, qui me portent vers elle d'une manière presque féline. Alors qu'un seul pas nous sépare, ses yeux se posent sur ma bouche et je ne peux m'empêcher de me lécher les lèvres d'anticipation alors que son regard s'assombrit un peu plus encore.

_Bip Bip_

C'est forcément à ce moment là qu'elle reçoit un texto, la sonnerie du message nous faisant toutes les deux sursauter. Nous revenons à la réalité et elle fait un pas en arrière, essayant de reprendre contenance. Elle se racle la gorge, fuyant mon regard.

«Tu devrais peut-être aller te changer, on est déjà en retard»

Je hoche la tête et je sors silencieusement de la pièce avant de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, je ferme à double tour avant de m'adosser à la porte et de prendre une profonde inspiration. Je finis par plonger mon visage entre mes mains, alors que mes vêtements tombent à terre. Contrôle toi Charlie, c'est la meilleure amie de ta soeur et elle est persuadée que tu sors avec Sam ... Et il est peut être temps que j'aborde le sujet avec la brune en train de m'attendre dans ma chambre. Dans un slim moulant. Et une chemise rouge cintrée dont le décolleté va me poser quelques problèmes de concentration pour les prochaines heures. Je rougis de mes pensées et me trouve une fois de plus, complètement pathétique. Je me relève et me déshabille avant d'enfiler ma robe. Je me maquille rapidement et me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir avant d'enfin oser sortir de la salle de bain. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, je trouve Santana assise sur mon lit, un comic entre les mains. Elle relève la tête lorsque je m'approche et reste silencieuse quelques instant. Puis un sourire passe sur ses lèvres.

«Tu es superbe.»

Mes joues prennent une teinte vermeille au compliment et je détourne les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard. J'entends les bruissements du drap lorsqu'elle se lève pour poser le magasine sur mon bureau.

«Je te savais nerd mais pas à ce point là ...»

Je me retourne vers elle et hausse un sourcil devant son air moqueur. Elle fait un geste vers ma bibliothèque avant de reprendre.

«Je veux dire, excepté tous tes livres, tu n'as que des magasines de sciences, de photographie ou des comic books !»

Je croise les bras et prends un air boudeur, vexée par ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Elle se met à rire et se rapproche de moi, alors que j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour garder un visage sérieux et ne pas lui sourire en retour. Soudain ses lèvres sont près de mon oreille et son souffle chaud me chatouille le cou.

«En fait, je trouve ça adorable.»

Je baisse la tête, gênée alors que je capture ma lèvre entre mes dents, incapable de sortir un mot. Je la sens respirer près de moi, chaque expiration me tirant un frisson agréable. Elle finit par me prendre la main, entremêlant nos doigts, sa peau sombre et dorée contrastant avec la mienne.

«Aller bouge tes fesses Blondie, on est déjà en retard.»

Je roule des yeux mais la suit tout de même, étant de toute façon incapable de lui dire non.

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

Je place ma main derrière sa nuque et rapproche doucement son visage du mien. Ses lèvres touchent les miennes dans un baiser doux. Ses mains viennent sur mes hanches, me collant contre son corps. Je lui souris et plonge mon regard dans ses pupilles brunes. J'observe le visage de Finn, incapable de fermer les yeux. Je sais que si j'ai le malheur de clore mes paupières, ne serait-ce que pour une seconde, deux prunelles chocolats vont envahir mon esprit. Je sais que si je me laisse aller contre le torse de mon petit ami, je vais espérer des formes plus prononcées, une taille plus fine et un bon mètre de moins. Je sais que je ne désirerais pas _Finn._ Je fais donc tout mon possible pour rester concentrée sur la personne face à moi et ne pas laisser filer mes pensées vers une petite brune qui me hante depuis bien trop longtemps. Incapable de poursuivre mes efforts, je m'écarte brusquement du grand footballeur. Il me regarde tout d'abord avec surprise, puis l'inquiétude glisse avec lenteur sur son visage. Une de ses mains vient se placer dans le creux de mes reins, son pouce caressant doucement ma peau à travers le tissu de ma robe.

«Quinn ? Tout va bien ?»

Je bouge de nouveau, échappant à son emprise et laissant ses doigts retomber mollement contre son jean.

«J'ai besoin d'un autre verre. Maintenant.»

Mon ton est sec, tranchant. Il recule d'un pas, surpris, mais hoche la tête silencieusement. Il prend le verre vide que je lui tend et s'éloigne avant de se perdre dans la foule afin d'aller le remplir. Je profite de son absence pour m'asseoir dans l'un des canapés, renversant ma tête en arrière sur l'un des coussins. Je soupire alors que des pensées bourdonnantes infiltrent mon esprit embué par les vapeurs d'alcool. Ces derniers jours ont étés un véritable supplice. Devoir supporter Berry bavant sur Finn est une chose, mais tomber sur elle et Jules en train de s'embrasser à chaque sortie de cours est une véritable horreur. La première fois que je suis tombée sur elles, j'ai eu l'impression que mon corps entier avait court-circuité. Maintenant, j'ai simplement l'impression qu'un million d'aiguilles me traversent de part en part. Je serre les poings, sentant l'alcool de mes premiers verres et la colère s'insinuer en moi goutte à goutte, prenant son temps pour s'emparer de mon corps et me tordre le ventre. Je la déteste. Je me déteste. Finn est absolument parfait, il fera un bon mari et un bon père. Alors pourquoi le fait d'être avec lui n'est supportable que lorsque qu'une certaine brune s'empare de mon esprit. Je me rends malade. Je lève la tête et me mets debout, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux meubles qui tanguent légèrement autour de moi. Je ne sais même plus combien de verres j'ai bu. Je cligne des yeux, le mobilier reprenant lentement sa place et soudain je les vois. Des cheveux roses en bataille accompagnés d'une tête brune. Mon regard coule sur Jules et Berry qui sont à l'autre bout de la pièce, debout contre le mur, plongée dans une conversation dont je ne parviens pas à saisir le moindre mot. Les doigts de ma soeur trace des formes invisibles sur le bras du nain, un sourire joueur aux lèvres. Je reste interdite devant la scène, mon cerveau ayant décidé d'arrêter de fonctionner. Je reste figée jusqu'à ce que la présence de Finn se face de nouveau sentir près de moi. Je ne me donne même pas la peine de me tourner vers lui lorsqu'il me tend mon verre de nouveau plein. J'attrape le gobelet, et sans prendre le temps de regarder quel type d'alcool il contient, je le bois d'une traite. Le liquide me brûle la gorge mais je ne m'en rends pas vraiment compte, le spectacle devant moi étant bien plus douloureux. A côté de moi, mon petit ami suit la ligne de mon regard et tombe à son tour sur le couple révulsant. Tout comme moi, il reste silencieux. Soudain, le visage de Jules s'approche de celui de la petite brune et elle capture ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Mon ventre se tord de rage alors que les mains de Berry remonte avec douceur le long de la nuque de ma soeur, avant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, la rapprochant un peu plus d'elle. Lorsqu'elles se séparent au bout de ce qui me semblent des heures, Jules porte ce petit sourire qui m'insupporte tant. Je serre mes poings tellement fort que mes ongles s'enfoncent douloureusement dans ma peau. C'est au moment où mes yeux croisent les prunelles brunes de Berry, plongeant dans les miennes, que je craque. Je me retourne brusquement vers Finn qui n'a toujours pas lâché les deux filles des yeux. Je sens une colère sourde courir à l'intérieur de moi, battant contre mes tempes.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu les regardes comme ça ? Tu es dégouté que Berry préfère Jules à toi ? Qu'elle ne pose plus ses yeux de chiot perdu sur ta petite personne ? _Je_ suis ta copine je te rappelle ! _J_e suis celle que tu dois regarder !»

Ses pupilles dilatées par l'appréhension se pose immédiatement sur moi. Il me dépasse d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres pourtant dès que j'ai ouvert la bouche, j'ai sentit la peur s'insuffler en lui sous le poids de mes mots. Il ouvre la bouche pour se défendre, nier mes paroles, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps de bégayer le début de sa phrase.

«Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves de plus que moi ? Hein ? Qu'est ce que je lui trouve de plus que toi !?»

Je ne me rends compte de mon lapsus que lorsque ses sourcils se froncent sous l'incompréhension. Autour de nous, les regards des autres se braquent sur moi, scruteurs, inquisiteurs. Quand je prends conscience de ce que je viens de dire, toutes couleurs s'effacent de mon visage et me laisse dans un silence inconfortable.

«Attends ... Quoi ?»

La voix de Finn semble me ramener à la réalité et mes traits se glacent de nouveau. Je me redresse, le toisant, puis fais demi-tour, lui tournant le dos. La tête haute, je traverse la pièce et sors, claquant la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Même dans la fraicheur de la nuit, je sens le regard de Rachel me bruler encore et encore.

* * *

**POV Charlie :**

Je sens encore la brulure de la Tequila enflammer ma gorge lorsque je repose bruyamment le verre sur le bar de la cuisine. J'attrape rapidement une tranche de citron que je glisse entre mes lèvres, l'acidité de l'agrume me tirant un frisson. Lorsque je retire le zeste de ma bouche, je lève un bras au ciel.

«Et de quatre !»

Ce simple geste me fait tourner la tête mais les cris enthousiastes autour de moi valent bien quelques verres d'alcool. Je sens une main sur mon épaule et mon regard croise un sourire étincelant associé à des yeux bleus pétillants, cachés par quelques mèches blondes.

« Bravo Charlie ! Tu sais, maintenant tu peux faire le shoot de la licorne si tu veux !»

J'hausse un sourcil sous l'incompréhension. Elle lève un doigt, me faisant signe de patienter. Elle attrape la bouteille de Tequila et en verse dans deux verres. Alors que je pense qu'elle va me donner l'un d'entre eux, elle le fait au contraire glisser vers quelqu'un d'autre. Je lève les yeux pour tomber sur une autre Cheerio aux cheveux châtains et aux jolies yeux verts. Elle me fait un clin d'oeil puis se tourne vers Brittany en attrapant son shoot. Elle le lève en l'air et les deux filles font claquer leur verres avant de les porter à leur lèvres. Je regarde les yeux émeraudes de Gabrielle se fermer alors que sa tête part en arrière, savourant la brulure de l'alcool. Lorsqu'elle ouvre les paupières, son regard se bloque sur la blonde en face d'elle. Elle se penche et c'est seulement à ce moment que je remarque le citron encore dans la bouche de Brittany. Lorsqu'elle l'enlève enfin, les lèvres de la brune viennent s'écraser contre les siennes dans un baiser langoureux. Je regarde les mains de la grande blonde se perdre dans les cheveux de l'autre Cheerio et je sens une drôle de chaleur m'envahir alors que mes joues tournent au vermeille. Elles se séparent après quelques minutes, sous les cris de plusieurs garçons qui en demandent plus. Je roule des yeux, jouant l'exaspérée, alors que je ne leurs en aurait pas voulu de recommencer. Brittany se tourne vers moi, les lèvres rouges mais étirées en un sourire.

« Alors, tu veux essayer ? Gabrielle est une super bicorne !»

Mon cerveau semble s'éteindre à la seule pensée d'embrasser la brune, dont les yeux me détaillent avidement. J'ouvre et ferme la bouche plusieurs fois, imitant à la perfection la carpe, alors qu'aucun son n'en sort. Mais soudainement, une odeur suave et sucrée m'entoure alors qu'un bras vient se glisser autour de ma taille.

« Désolée Britt, je pense qu'elle a assez bu pour ce soir !»

La blonde jette un sourire amusée à Santana avant d'hausser les épaules et de se tourner vers Gabrielle afin de lui servir un autre verre. Je lève les yeux vers la magnifique brune à mes côtés et lui lance un regard penaud. Elle passe une main froide sur ma joue brulante alors qu'un léger rire lui échappe.

« Alors Superwoman, on s'amuse ?»

Je baisse la tête et murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas moi même. Un nouvel éclat résonne à mes oreilles. Et soudain son souffle est dans mon cou et ses lèvres près de mon oreille.

« Tu comptes m'inviter à danser ?»

Je m'apprête à répondre mais mon regard tombe sur la chemise de Santana qui, il faut l'avouer, ne cache pas grand chose. Mes yeux tracent les courbes de sa poitrine que le vêtement laisse tout juste paraître et l'envie de laisser glisser mes doigts sur sa peau se fait soudainement envahissante. Je sens la même chaleur que plus tôt descendre ma colonne vertébrale. Un raclement de gorge me fait sursauter.

«Mes yeux sont ici Fabray ...»

Mon regard remonte jusqu'à son visage et lorsque je croise son sourire séducteur, mes joues s'empourprent alors que ma langue passe sur mes lèvres desséchées.

« Je -hum- Je -ah - sais pas vraiment d-danser ...»

Sa main chaude glisse dans la mienne et me tire, m'obligeant à descendre de la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise.

«Eh bien, c'est le moment d'apprendre !»

Sans me laisser le temps de protester, elle m'emmène en dehors de la cuisine et me fait traverser la foule d'élève. Je sens quelques regards masculins sur nous mais mon taux d'alcool m'empêche d'y faire vraiment attention. Lorsque ses doigts quittent les miens, sa chaleur me manque immédiatement et je cherche presque inconsciemment à venir de nouveau dans ses bras. Mais avant que je n'ai pu bouger, elle vient se placer derrière moi et ses mains se posent sur mes hanches. Elle ne laisse quelques centimètres d'écart entre nos deux corps. Je sens sa respiration à mon oreille et j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle me dit.

« Bon, maintenant tu n'as qu'à essayer de suivre le rythme et je t'aiderais.»

Je suis soudainement très consciente de la musique qui m'entoure et de ses doigts appuyant contre ma peau pour essayer de me faire bouger le bassin. Je ferme les yeux et commence à bouger mon corps, me laissant prendre par les notes qui sortent des enceintes. Au début, mes pas sont maladroits et j'ai quelques difficultés à suivre le rythme, contrairement à Santana que je sens danser avec agilité derrière moi. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, l'alcool courant dans mon corps aidant, je commence à me sentir plus à l'aise. Je sens soudainement une présence devant moi et un parfum différent m'envahit. Mes paupières s'ouvrent pour découvrir un grand blond dont le sourire charmeur me semble adressé.

« Hey, peut-être que tu pourrais laisser ton amie et changer de partenaire, tu crois pas ?»

Sa main descend le long de mon bras dans un geste séducteur puis se tend devant moi, m'invitant à la prendre. Derrière moi, je sens le corps de la brune se raidir alors que ses doigts me rapprochent protectivement d'elle.

« Je crois que tu ferais surtout mieux de dégager avant que je ne t'écrase ton verre sur ta petite tête d'idiot. Comprende ?»

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillent, surpris par l'intervention de Santana. Il finit par hausser les épaules et nous tourner le dos afin de nous laisser. Lorsqu'il disparait enfin de mon champ de vision, je sens le corps de la brune bouger derrière moi et prends conscience d'à quel point nous sommes proches.

« Hum désolée, tu voulais peut-être danser avec lui ...»

Son souffle me tire un frisson et j'ai du mal à me ressaisir. Je finis par secouer doucement la tête alors que mes doigts viennent se glisser entre les siens. Je l'entends presque sourire contre mes cheveux et elle se rapproche de moi. Je sens soudainement sa poitrine contre mon dos et la chaleur de son corps me brule. Je n'ai pas le temps de me sentir mal à l'aise qu'elle recommence à danser, obligeant mes hanches à suivre son mouvement. Je mets quelques minutes à m'habituer à sa proximité et mes mouvements me semblent maladroits. Mais la musique et les restes de Tequila finissent par me déshiniber. Mes gestes deviennent plus habiles et mon corps se mout contre celui de Santana en rythme. Quelques sifflements se font entendre mais mes yeux sont fermés alors que nous semblons danser en total osmose, dans notre propre bulle. Je sens le visage de Santana s'enfouir dans mon cou alors que sa respiration glisse sur ma peau. Une de ses mains quittent mes hanches pour se poser sur mon ventre, me collant encore plus à elle si cela est possible. Ses doigts tracent de minuscules arabesques sur le tissu fin de ma robe et la sensation fait bouger mon bassin involontairement contre le sien. Je sens son souffle s'accélérer à mon geste et un brasier semble s'allumer en moi, me tordant le ventre. Encouragée par la réaction de Santana, je recommence le même mouvement, volontairement. Ses doigts se serrent contre moi alors que sa respiration devient irrégulière. Je n'ai jamais été aussi allumée. La bouche sèche de Santana frôle mon cou et lorsqu'elle cherche à s'humidifier les lèvres, sa langue vient toucher ma peau. Cela ne dure qu'une seconde mais je ne peux empêcher le violent frisson qui remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Un gémissement embarrassant finit par m'échapper. Dès que je m'en rends compte, mon visage passe par toutes les teintes et je sens la brune se figer derrière moi.

« Oh fuck ...»

Et sans un mot de plus, ses mains me quittent et son corps se détache, sa chaleur s'évaporant derrière moi. Lorsque je me retourne, elle a déjà disparue.

* * *

**POV Quinn :**

Je ressers ma veste autour de moi plus par habitude que pour me protéger de la fraicheur de la nuit, la colère et l'alcool me tenant assez chaud. Je ferme les yeux mais immédiatement, les images de Jules et Berry s'imposent. Je dois respirer profondément afin de chasser la sensation de nausée qui s'empare de moi. Je fais quelques pas afin de m'accouder à la rambarde qui fait le tour de la terrasse. Je lève les yeux au ciel, essayant d'admirer les étoiles plutôt que de penser au lèvres de ma soeur contre celles de la petite brune. Malheureusement ma tête décide de faire autrement et très vite, je rejoue la scène encore et encore dans mon esprit embrumé par l'alcool. Ma fureur qui était redescendu à un point acceptable remonte alors en flèche, faisant crisper mes doigts contre le bois. Le bruit de la porte claquant dans mon dos me fait légèrement sursauter mais je ne me retourne pas, je sais déjà qui se trouve derrière moi. Et cela ne m'aide pas à me calmer.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Berry ?»

Mon ton est sec et tout sauf amical. Je la sens se tendre et la tension déjà présente entre nous ne fait que s'accentuer. Je l'entends tenter un pas maladroit dans ma direction avant de prendre la parole.

« Je t'ai vu te disputer avec Finn et je voulais voir si tu allais bien ...»

Je me retourne vivement vers elle lorsqu'elle aborde le sujet de mon excès de colère. Mes joues sont en feu et mes pupilles dilatées par la peur.

« Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis ?»

Elle me regarde avec une pointe d'appréhension puis finit, à mon grand soulagement, par secouer la tête.

« Non, la musique était trop forte mais tu semblais vraiment en colère.»

Un soupire imperceptible vient trouver le chemin de ma bouche entre-ouverte. Un air hautain prend place sur mon visage alors que je regarde durement la petite brune face à moi.

« Tant mieux, de toute façon ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Hobbit.»

Elle rougit au surnom peut amical et ses lèvres se pincent alors que son regard m'évite. Elle semble sur le point de dire quelque chose mais elle parait en proie à un combat interne. Finalement ses orbes chocolat se reposent sur moi et malgré la pointe d'hésitation, je crois apercevoir la pointe d'un sourire.

« Pourtant, si je me fis au regard que toi et Finn nous lançais avant votre dispute, cela semblait concerner Jules ou moi, peut être même nous deux.»

Mon souffle se coupe et je me fige. Je pense à nier ce qu'elle vient de me dire mais aucun mot ne semble vouloir se former.

«Ton silence est éloquent. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?»

Cette fois-ci, je suis presque sure de voir le fantôme d'un sourire étiré ses lèvres et cela suffit à me faire exploser. Ma colère doit se lire sur mes traits car son visage se transforme, laissant sa peur transparaitre. Elle va même jusqu'à reculer d'un pas. Son appréhension si lisible me donne un certain pouvoir sur elle et cela ne fait qu'accentuer ma fureur. Mes jambes traversent les quelques mètres qui nous séparent alors que l'acidité de mes mots tombe goutte à goutte dans le petit espace qui nous sépare.

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse Berry ? La vue de votre petit couple hideux à tendance à attirer l'attention de Finn et tu te doutes que cela ne me plait pas particulièrement.»

Elle essaye de s'éloigner de moi mais rencontre très vite les briques froides de la maison. Elle se sait prise au piège, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de me répondre avec imprudence.

« Je pense que tu ne dis pas la vérité»

Mes yeux s'écarquillent devant le courage de sa provocation mais la colère est de nouveau là, s'insinuant en moi comme un poison mortel.

« Qu'est ce que tu sous entend RuPaul ?! Tu crois peut-être que cela me plait de vous voir vous embrassez comme si vous alliez coucher ensemble devant toute une assemblée ?! Je n'arrive déjà pas à croire que ma propre soeur puisse oser poser ses lèvres sur les tiennes sans vomir juste après !»

En quelques secondes j'ai déjà franchis la distance qui nous sépare et je me retrouve collée à elle, bloquant son corps entre le mien et le mur. Mon poing vient frapper avec fureur le mur derrière elle, la faisant sursauter contre moi.

« Mais tu penses que je me soucis assez de cela pour m'énerver pour la simple raison que vous vous embrassez devant moi ?! Mais pour qui est-ce que tu prends ?! Je m'énerve parce que_**Finn**_ ne peut pas détacher ses yeux de votre couple malsain !»

Lorsque je finis de déverser ma colère sur la brune, je me sens mieux. Mais je sais que je ne suis pas en accord avec mes véritables pensées et que je lui mens délibérément. Je laisse passer un certain temps, silencieuse, essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Cependant, les battements de mon coeur ne semble pas vouloir se calmer.

«Est ce que tu sais à quel point c'est douloureux ?»

Je ne crie plus mais je dois fermer les yeux alors que je sens une larme perler au coin de mes yeux.

«Qu'est ce qui est douloureux Quinn ? Que Finn nous regarde ou que ce soit Jules qui m'embrasse ?»

Sa phrase n'est qu'un murmure perdu dans le vent de l'hiver mais dès que le poids de ses mots me parvient, j'ouvre les paupières. Je prends enfin conscience de la distance inexistante entre nos deux corps et de ses yeux chocolats cherchant les miens. Puis je la sens, timide, sa main sur la mienne, la frôlant d'abord puis permettant à ses doigts d'étreindre les miens. Une foule de questions se pressent dans mon esprit mais mes yeux tombent sur sa bouche et c'est un blanc total. Je sens son souffle contre ma peau et ma propre respiration devient laborieuse. Imperceptiblement, je suis attirée vers elle et bientôt seuls quelques millimètres me sépare de la source de tous mes problèmes mais aussi de toutes mes envies. Bientôt je ne tiens plus et je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un frisson électrique, addictif s'empare de mon corps alors que mon poing contre le mur se délie et passe derrière la nuque de la brune. Mes doigts se plongent dans ses longs cheveux, noyés par les boucles alors que je me noie en elle. Je sens une de ses mains se poser sur ma joue alors qu'elle répond au baiser. Sa peau contre la mienne, si douce, me donne gout au péché. Cependant, une certaine colère est toujours présente et notre baiser se fait avide et affamé. Nos corps se fondent et j'oublie la fraicheur et la musique trop forte, couverte par les battement de mon coeur. Voulant plus, toujours plus, j'attrape une de ses lèvres entre mes dents et mordille la chair tendre. Un gémissement à la limite de la provocation lui échappe.

« Aaah, Quinn»

L'entente de mon nom me réveille et je m'écarte brusquement d'elle. J'observe son visage rosi et ses lèvres rouges et, l'espace d'une seconde, j'hésite à revenir dans ses bras. Mais la petite brune devant moi est _Rachel Berry_. Je me rends soudainement compte de l'erreur monumental que je viens de commettre. Je sens presque mes jambes trembler sous moi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Berry ? Je ne suis pas une sale petite lesbienne comme toi !»

Elle me regarde avec surprise et peine. J'ai envie d'effacer cette expression de son visage en frôlant sa peau de mes doigts, de mes lèvres mais une profonde respiration suffit à reprendre mes esprit. Je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir mais je la coupe avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot.

« Si tu ne veut pas que ta vie empire, pas un mot de cela à quiconque, compris ?»

Mon ton ne lui laisse pas le choix, ainsi, elle se contente de hocher la tête. Je lui lance un dernier regard, que j'essaye de rendre noir avant de descendre les escaliers de la terrasse et me rendre dans la rue. Je me tourne après quelques mètres, afin d'être sure qu'elle ne me voit plus. Puis je me mets à courir.

* * *

**POV Jules :**

Le papier crisse sous mes doigts alors que je roule la cigarette entre mes doigts. Enfin, «cigarette» ... Je souris alors que la flamme du briquet danse devant mon visage. La réaction de Quinn a été beaucoup plus explicite que je ne l'espérais et je pense qu'envoyer Rachel était une bonne idée. Je n'aurais plus qu'à lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé une fois que je serais redescendue. Assise sur le carrelage, adossée au mur, je tire avec délice sur le joint avant de recracher un nuage de fumée. Je vais devoir remercier Puck, il ne s'est vraiment pas foutu de moi. Je ferme les yeux, et bouge légèrement essayant de me mettre un peu plus à l'aise. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre brusquement, me faisant rouvrir les paupières et froncer les sourcils. Merde, je pensais avoir fermé ... Une jolie paire de jambes fait son apparition et un sourire passe sur mon visage. Finalement, ce n'est peu être pas un mal ... Je me délecte de la vue de la jeune femme qui me tourne le dos, affairée au robinet. Je remonte mes yeux le long de son corps, envisageant déjà beaucoup de chose, avant de tomber sur de long cheveux noirs qui me paraissent familier. J'entends soudain les murmures de la brune qui semble ne pas m'avoir remarqué.

«Sam, pense à Sam. Merde.»

Je me lève sans bruit pour essayer d'apercevoir la jeune femme, qui est en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je finis par la reconnaitre et me demande pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps, surtout après avoir vu ce corps.

« Lopez ?»

Elle sursaute légèrement et se tourne vers moi, la peau encore humide. Elle lève un sourcil, surprise puis soupir quand elle me reconnait.

« Absolument ravie de te voir Fabray ...»

Son ton ironique ne m'échappe pas alors qu'elle attrape une serviette qu'elle porte à ses joues étonnamment rouges.

«Eh bien Sanny, on a bu un verre de trop ?»

Elle roule des yeux et à ma grande surprise, ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre. Elle fouille dans quelques placards et en sort un mascara. Je l'observe se maquiller en tirant sur mon joint, laissant de temps à autre la fumée s'échapper en nuage. Elle prend son temps et lorsqu'elle a finit, elle semble se diriger vers la porte à contre-coeur. Je fronce les sourcils et quand elle pose sa main sur la poignée, je romps le silence.

« Tu veux partager ?»

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrent les miens, je lui montre la cigarette que je tiens à la main. Il me semble voir une lueur de reconnaissance dans ses orbes chocolats, mais je n'y accorde pas vraiment d'importance lorsque je la vois sourire et hocher la tête. Elle s'approche de moi et nous finissons par nous asseoir toutes les deux sur le carrelage froid. Je lui tends le joint qu'elle prend entre ses lèvres pulpeuses, avant de recracher un jet de fumée.

«Hum ca fait du bien ...»

Je l'observe sans aucune gêne, laissant mes yeux glisser de son visage jusqu'à sa poitrine, plutôt découverte. Vu la réaction de mon corps, je sens que je vais devoir passer chez Puck à la fin de la soirée, histoire de me «calmer».

«Mes yeux sont ici Fabray»

Les mots ont à peine atteint mes oreilles que le son de son rire résonne dans la pièce, alors qu'elle semble s'esclaffer d'une histoire qu'elle seule connait. Lorsqu'il s'éteint, ses traits changent et il me semble percevoir une once de peine.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas retourner en bas ?»

Ses yeux se posent sur moi, sans expression. Elle semble réfléchir avant de me répondre d'un ton sec.

«Pas tes affaires.»

Son ton est catégorique et je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre. Je suis seule avec une fille canon, mieux vaut fumer plutôt que de parler de truc chiant, non ? Après quelques secondes, je finis par rompre le silence pour continuer la conversation sur un ton plus léger. Le joint tourne et après quelques temps, je sais que ma tête est plus proche des étoiles que de la terre ferme. Et la brune ne semble pas mieux que moi. Nos rires emplissent la petite pièce pour aucune raison particulière. Je me rends compte que derrière le corps de rêve de Santana se cache une fille beaucoup plus sympathique qu'elle n'y laisse paraitre. Nous restons dans notre petit monde pendant plus d'une demi-heure et rien ne semble vouloir nous déranger, jusqu'à ce que ma curiosité ne se fasse trop forte.

«Aller, dis moi pourquoi tu préfères rester fumer avec moi, la punk du lycée, plutôt que d'aller danser avec un des mecs de l'équipe de foot ?»

Le sourire de la brune se fane immédiatement et je n'ai même pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elle est déjà debout. Elle se dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'évier auquel elle s'accroche désespérément. Elle lève le visage et ses yeux rencontrent les miens à travers le miroir.

« Fous moi la paix»

Son ton est dur mais je vois son regard vaciller alors qu'elle se tient droite. Je me lève à mon tour et vais la rejoindre, m'arrêtant dans son dos. Doucement, je touche le tissu de sa chemise, laissant mes doigts la parcourir.

« Désolée ...»

Elle continue de me fixer alors que ma main trace des figures imaginaires le long de son bras. Elle ne bouge pas. Je me surprends à ma rapprocher et c'est sans doute l'effet du joint qui m'aide à poser mes lèvres sur la peau de son cou. Elle ne fait pas un geste mais ses yeux se ferment alors que sa respiration s'accélère. Je laisse une lignée de baisers humides jusqu'à sa mâchoire, testant ses réactions. Lorsqu'elle ne réagit pas, je laisse ma langue glisser le long de sa nuque. Je sens un frisson la parcourir et elle se retourne sans prévenir. Ses yeux maintenant noirs se plongent dans les miens quelques instants avant qu'elle ne finisse par écraser nos lèvres ensemble. Je perds le contrôle quelques instants lorsque j'ai enfin le plaisir de gouter à Santana. Mais je finis par reprendre mes esprit lorsqu'elle commence à tirer sur mon t-shirt pour me rapprocher d'elle. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je laisse mes mains déboutonner sa chemise, presque tremblante d'impatience. Elle doit cependant me trouver trop lente car elle me repousse légèrement dans un grognement.

«Ah, laisse moi faire. Enlève ton haut.»

Je me débarrasse avec empressement de mon tshirt, le jetant par terre, alors que ses doigts s'affairent à défaire ses boutons. Lorsqu'elle laisse enfin glisser le tissu sur ses épaules, mes yeux s'arrêtent immédiatement sur sa poitrine. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi il y a autant d'effervescence autour d'eux au lycée ... Ne prenant pas la peine de lui ôter son soutien-gorge, je prend un de ses seins dans ma main alors que je viens déposer mes lèvres sur l'autre. J'entends un gémissement lui échapper et je ne peux empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres. Je savais bien qu'elle n'est pas aussi hétéro qu'elle le laisse paraitre. Ses doigts viennent dans mes cheveux et me force à revenir à sa hauteur. Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes dans un baiser ravageur. Sa langue vient trouver la mienne, et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ai du mal à ne laisser sortir aucun son. Mon corps vient se coller un peu plus près du sien, la prenant au piège contre le lavabo. Mes mains descendent jusqu'à son jean que je déboutonne, non sans mal alors que son visage vient s'enfouir dans mon cou. Nos mouvements sont maladroits, guidés par la luxure, mais chacune de nous sait exactement ce qu'elle fait. Je fais glisser le denim jusqu'à mi-cuisses, laissant découvrir un shorty noir. Je viens laisser jouer mes doigts contre le haut de son sous-vêtement. Je lève de nouveau les yeux sur son visage rouge et ses pupilles emplies de désir. Ses lèvres abimées par nos baisers sont entre-ouvertes, me laissant entendre son souffle erratique.

« Ne me fait pas ... Attendre ...»

La chaleur entre mes jambes devient un véritable brasier dès que ces mots lui échappent. Ma bouche revient contre son cou, laissant parfois ma langue ou mes dents parcourir sa peau. Je sens son bassin se presser contre le mien, m'incitant à laisser ma main glisser de son ventre à l'intérieur de son shorty. Je prends cependant un certain plaisir à ralentir mes mouvements alors que ses ongles viennent s'enfoncer dans la peau de mon dos. Ma bouche remonte le long de son oreille, capturant son lobe entre mes dents alors que ma main la frôle à travers le tissu.

«Pressée ?»

Elle doit sentir mon sourire car la pression sur ma peau se fait plus forte, même si un frisson la parcourt entièrement.

« Ferme là et t'arrête pa- aaaah»

Je ne la laisse pas terminer avant de laisser mes doigts glisser à l'intérieur de son shorty et de toucher sa peau beaucoup plus humide que je ne l'aurais imaginer.

«Fuck»

Elle ne réagit même pas à mon juron, se contentant d'onduler les hanches pour m'encourager à aller plus loin. Je suis tellement allumée qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'en faire plus pour que je glisse facilement deux doigts dans son intimité. Elle se cambre sous moi, le souffle coupé. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration avant d'entamer un mouvement de va-et-viens. Ses bras viennent s'accrocher à mes épaules afin de suivre péniblement mes mouvements.

«Aaaah Charlie »

Je m'arrête soudainement, comme électrocutée. Santana se fige à son tour lorsqu'elle se rend compte du prénom qu'elle vient de gémir. Son visage perd brusquement toute couleur et elle commence à bégayer.

«Merde, j-je suis vraiment désolée»

Je me recule brusquement d'elle, enlevant ma main de son sous-vêtements et évitant tout contact avec sa peau.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel Lopez ?!»

Je vois ses mains s'agripper de toutes ses forces au meuble derrière elle, faisant blanchir ses articulations. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme mais aucun son n'en sort. Elle semble sur le point de s'effondrer. Soudainement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et nous couvrons par réflexes nos poitrines dénudées. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à fermer ces foutus portes. Je m'apprête à renvoyer balader l'intrus jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse la forme dans l'encadrement. Merde.

«Charlie ?»


End file.
